


Black Pearl

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Deity, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Kind of magical AU too?, M/M, Pirate AU, because I can't write fic without happy ending and smut in, free inspired by lyrics, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Of all the things that Captain Yeol expected that day, last one was Baekhyun, head of ByunBrigade, to invite him on a new route in Exo Seas.Moreover to look for Choi's lost treasure and the Black Pearl.And if that wasn't the chance of his life...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Kudos: 14





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of EXOVERSE, but as per usual readable separated from all the other.  
> Written a bit ago too, unedited and un-betaed, only checked for mistakes and typos.  
> Tried to stick more to the lyrics this time... Hope you will enjoy it! <3

It was a long time since Chanyeol didn't come back to the Eastland. He liked that place the most, but not so much the encounter that he made there.  
Especially since ByunBrigade was around.  
It seemed like whenever he entered Eastland territories, especially Park Dukedom, Byun Baekhyun, captain of the ByunBrigade, and his fellows had the only task in their lives to ruin Chanyeol's life.  
He liked Park Dukedom the most because somehow he made him feel like home.  
Not that Chanyeol, who was raised on a ship in the midst of tempests and storms could actually feel at ease in something so peaceful and quiet as Park Dukedom.  
Chanyeol never knew his parents, but he knew that they were definitely somewhere and they weren't dead as captain Kim always told him.  
He liked to think that somewhere he still had a family that was still looking for him after all those years.  
Still, since Baekhyun's fellows were around, he couldn't quite enjoy the usual peace of Park Dukedom.  
It was like, when they were in there, and only in Park Dukedom, they would cause Chanyeol more problems than usual, trying to scare him away from the city.  
He didn't know why Baekhyun ordered them so, since they weren't even in competition for the territory or for some treasures.  
Especially because Baekhyun was captain of a crew way before than Chanyeol himself so why would he trouble with Chanyeol’s?  
He was drinking alone in a pub near the arbor, when Baekhyun entered alone, whistling a song.  
He stopped immediately when he met Chanyeol's stare.  
"Captain Yeol, you are in town too?" he asked sitting two seats away from him and ordering some rum.  
"Not for so long. Just few days if your men won't trouble me and my crew too much" he replied and Baekhyun laughed soundly.  
"Why should they? We are not even enemies nor sail the same routes" he commented, shrugging his shoulder and starting drinking from his glass.  
Chanyeol laughed shortly too, shaking his head.  
"How should I know? They are your men not mine" he added but the man sitting near him shook his head, making his earrings tingling together.  
They were quite appealing, silver adorning Baekhyun’s ear with pendants and iridescent stones.  
Chanyeol was always enthralled by Baekhyun’s fascinating appearance and choice of clothes or accessories.  
Let alone the fact that his reputation preceded him, making his deeds known all over the world.  
And Chanyeol kind of admired him too?  
And he couldn’t deny that he was attracted by the man.  
"They are not mine. They are free to choose whatever path or leader they want. It only happened that we met and they decided to follow me" he concluded drinking all his glass up.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.  
Baekhyun was indeed a strange person.  
Feared as one of the most important conquerors of their era, still seemed to be so young and juvenile.  
He had sparkling purple hair and his eyes variated from hazelnut to green depending on weather.  
He was known for predicting weather thanks to this peculiarity.  
Amazing readers of winds, marine currents and tides.  
And he was more talented with guns and bows than swords.  
His fellows were indeed with him by choice and whoever ever entered ByunBrigade, never left it.  
There was a small silence and the Baekhyun spoke again.  
"Captain Yeol, are you interested in sailing a route with us?" he asked him and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.  
It wasn’t a thing that a captain would invite other captains to sail together.  
So why Baekhyun was inviting him to sail with him and his crew?  
"With you? Why?" he asked back and Baekhyun smiled shortly.  
"Maybe I found something in the Exo Seas. Wouldn't you be interested in dividing it with us?" he continued, hinting to something that moved Chanyeol’s curiosity and made him hum in though.  
"Actually, I just gave my men some time to go and meet their families or other things... And Exo Seas? Wouldn't it be the Black Pearl?" he asked Baekhyun and the man in front of him smiled softly, fingers gripping on the glass almost empty in his hands.  
"I would hope so. But who knows?" he replied voice soft and slightly shaking his head, and Chanyeol sighed.  
"Fine then, I'll sail with you and your men" he concluded with a small smile.  
He didn’t know why Baekhyun invited him and neither why he was so keen in diving whatever it might be in Exo Seas with Chanyeol, but nothing wrong could come from going for a route with Baekhyun’s and his crew.  
Especially if they were really looking for the Black Pearl.  
It was an occasion that Chanyeol didn’t want to lose.  
"I won't wait for you tomorrow morning. Five o'clock" he commented sitting up and smirking toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.  
He was quite interested in what Baekhyun proposed him and if they really were speaking about the Black Pearl it was an extraordinary luck for him too.  
The Black Pearl was an old treasure, left in the past by captain Choi and his men, and it was said to be full of gold and important relics.  
So, if Baekhyun really found it, Chanyeol wanted to be there too.  
That night he slept strangely, dreaming of gardens and castles he never saw in his life.  
When he woke up in the morning, he was drenched in sweat and he felt anxious.  
It wasn’t easy to scare Chanyeol or to make him feel anxious about something, but that dream managed to do both, even though it wasn’t related to anything happened in Chanyeol’s life.  
At five to five, he was at the harbor and spotted immediately Baekhyun's men loading the ship.  
"Morning" he greeted waiving toward the deck where Baekhyun was standing and checking some barrels.  
Baekhyun greeted him too with a small gesture of his hand.  
"You are early, captain" he added and Chanyeol shook his head.  
"I'm no captain here. Chanyeol will be fine" he retorted making Baekhyun nodding shortly in recognizing.  
"So Chanyeol will be. Ready to sail? Did you take your things?" he asked, gesturing another man to bring the barrels inside the ship, and Chanyeol smiled, nodding.  
He felt tired and the dream of that night made him feel anxious.  
Baekhyun stared at him longer than expected, stare almost worried, and then went back to his tasks, shrugging his shoulders.  
Chanyeol wanted to ask him if there was anything strange going on, but preparations got them and occupied both his mind and hands.  
There weren't so many people on Baekhyun's crew, but Chanyeol almost knew everybody.  
There was the squirrel duo, Jondae and Minseok, whose abilities were strictly related to athletics and thievery.  
Sehun who was the tallest, if not comparing him with Chanyeol, and dedicated to weapons.  
Yixing that was dedicated to navigation, machineries and sails.  
And last but not for less importance, Kyungsoo on board cook.  
This was Baekhyun's crew.  
No more no less.  
"Ya, what is captain Yeol doing here?" Jondae almost yelled when Chanyeol boarded with them.  
He was about to reply when Baekhyun came in.  
"Dae, what do I always tell you? Think before asking, isn't it?" he commented walking toward the wheel and Jondae nodded.  
He stayed silent a moment and then opened his mouth to ask again.  
"Second rule? No stupid questions" Baekhyun continued and Jondae closed his mouth, before shaking his head.  
"Still..." he started and Baekhyun laughed shortly.  
"Chanyeol will help us out this time. Treat him like one of us" he concluded dismissing any other comments with a gesture of his hands and Jondae gave him thumbs up.  
"Consider it done, Captain!" Jondae commented and Baekhyun sighed softly, smiling toward Chanyeol.  
"Welcome on board, Chanyeol. Enjoy your stay" he concluded.

After few days, as Chanyeol could expect, he came to know that traveling with ByunBrigade wasn't easy at all.  
If he, with his ship and men, had some attacks during one route, Baekhyun's crew received several every few days.  
They were prepared and almost untouchable, though.  
Chanyeol learnt a lot from Baekhyun and his men.  
Especially from Yixing who sailed them through a storm without even flinching.  
Or from Sehun who was a genius with cannons and machineries.  
Or from Baekhyun himself who was able to predict every single weather changing and he was able to understand where or when it was the right moment to sail or to dock.  
Chanyeol was astonished.  
"Byun, why your crew is so well prepared?" he asked him one day, while they were in Baekhyun’s studio and he was deciding which direction was better to take since the winds were changing.  
Baekhyun stared at him perplexed before laughing shortly.  
Chanyeol was marveled by how brilliant and pristine was Baekhyun’s laughter.  
He made him seem even younger than usual, making all the silver adorning his ears tingling together.  
Staying with Baekhyun, Chanyeol realized how the idea he had about ByunBrigade and its captain was indeed only a façade.  
Starting from Baekhyun, but extending to all the crew, ByunBrigade was special.  
Every of them had his own peculiarities and his own good point.  
And Chanyeol felt like he was part of that family too.  
"Because we all went through a lot of shit? Or at least this is what I think. I don't know everyone's story here. If they want, they come to me and tell me what happened to them before they arrived here. But I'm no good at forcing people. If they are here, it doesn't matter to me if they are running away from something or if they killed someone out here. They are here, and this is what I care about. My priority is keeping them safe while they are here, not knowing what they were outside or before" he explained drinking a cup of tea while studying the map in front of him.  
Chanyeol wanted to add something but someone knocked at the door, interrupting Chanyeol’s words already on his lips and making Baekhyun’s frown.  
"Captain, troubles in sight" Yixing stated entering the room and Baekhyun nodded standing up and following the man in the foremast room.  
Chanyeol followed them, worried.  
"Looks like this baby won't last as long as I hoped" Yixing commented showing something on the foremast and Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.  
"I suppose we can't do anything about this" he commented, carding his hands through his hair and pulling it behind and not caring about how they stayed after.  
His stare was tired and Chanyeol could clearly see all the gears moving inside Baekhyun’s head, considering every single possibility.  
Yixing sighed too, stare fixed on the mast.  
"If we stop to the next city, I think I could manage something" he finally replied, stare shifting to Baekhyun’s face, worried.  
Chanyeol knew that there was a problem but didn’t seem to be so big as both Yixing and Baekhyun were hinting.  
Or maybe it was graver than expected?  
“It has to come with us until Exo Seas, Xing. Keep this baby alive at least until next city. We will fix it there" he concluded sighing again and patting on the mast, almost trying to encourage it to keep it up with the good work.  
Yixing was already saying something, mouth starting the sentences but Baekhyun didn’t let him.  
"And I know which is next city on the route, Xing. No need to worry" he stated smiling shortly and exiting on the deck where the others were gathering, worried about their route and checking on how important was the problem.  
"Guys, we will stop in Han City. Xing said that our baby is expecting problems he can't fix without proper tools. Please, please, don't forget that Han City doesn't welcome us as other cities do. Behave and don't fight around. Keep the lowest profile you can keep" he said and Minseok was perplexed.  
"Why in Han City of all the places?" he asked shortly and his tone was worried but Baekhyun sighed softly.  
"Because we are lucky if we will arrive there without rowing" he concluded smiling bitterly.  
Sehun frowned and Jondae sighed too.  
"Are you sure? Baekhyun..." Jondae started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, interrupting him.  
"Everything will be fine. You don't have to fear anything. Just keep it low" he concluded and Jondae sighed, worry clearly showing on his face.  
Baekhyun walked away returning to his room and Chanyeol neared Jondae, asking him why Han City was this dangerous for them.  
He went several times to Han City with his crew, but nothing ever happened nor they were treated or had something to fear.  
"It's captain’s natal city. And the one who's reigning right now is convinced that Baekhyun is a danger for him and for the city. And we don't want to cause captain any problem" he explained shortly.  
It was the first time that he knew something personal regarding Baekhyun.  
Usually all the information about him was generic and only on his life after he became Captain.  
And who knows that he was from Han City?  
Han City was pretty far from his usual route and he never mentioned it and neither the people around him.  
He decided to ask directly to Baekhyun, knocking softly on his door, worried about him.  
Baekhyun didn’t seem to have any worries if not the welfare of his crew, but Chanyeol knew that it was only a persona he developed for not bothering or worrying his fellows.  
"Captain, everything is fine?" he asked shortly and Baekhyun opened the door smiling.  
"You don't have to worry, Chanyeol. They are making a big deal of nothing" he explained and Chanyeol shook his head, worried.  
"I think that they care about you more than you think" he stated but Baekhyun snorted shortly shaking his head.  
"As if I don't know it already? They are precious comrades not my men" he commented walking back inside the room, leaving the door open for Chanyeol to enter.  
He sighed following him inside.  
"Still at this?" he asked carding his hand through his hair.  
"You have men. I have family" he commented shrugging his shoulders.  
Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“Still, don’t you think it will be safer if…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him.  
“If what? If we sail until next city? After Han City it will take days to arrive to Srik. Winds are changing and the mast won’t last until there” he stated, shaking again his head, earrings tingling together.  
He seemed to be tired and worried for something, even though he did his best not to show it.  
“Byun, I’m not one of your… family” he started slightly and earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.  
“So, you don’t need to force yourself, putting up a façade” he added making Baekhyun perching up his eyebrow.  
There was a small silence before Baekhyun could exhale, shaking his head.  
“Sure thing. So if I don’t open up with my family” he started quoting Chanyeol’s words like they were a mocking, “I should share it with you? A complete stranger and a potential enemy?” he asked him and when Chanyeol tried to say something in his defense, Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
“For how much you are here now and I welcomed you on my ship, for what I know you could kill me anytime” he added shaking shortly his head.  
“I would never…” Chanyeol started saying but he stopped him again.  
“Your crew is a modest one, but still I heard of your deeds in many harbors and piers. And I’m not born yesterday, killing me or selling me to some authorities surely will make you richer and you will be famous everywhere” he stated shortly, nearing the wooden table and taking a glass sphere from the second drawer.  
Chanyeol was perplexed and he couldn’t help but letting out his perplexity.  
It was Baekhyun himself that proposed to Chanyeol to join his crew for this route until Exo Seas.  
Why tell him those things in that moment?  
It was like that also before he boarded with them.  
“Why did you invite me in, then?” he asked briefly, staring at him and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“It’s a nice question. I don’t know either. However, nothing forces me to keep you here. So, behave and stop asking unnecessary questions. I don’t like the idea of leaving you in Han City” he concluded sighing and sitting on the chair near the table.  
He let the sphere roll on the desk, watching the opalescent reflections splashing on the surface.  
And when the sphere stopped rolling, Chanyeol was sure that he saw Baekhyun’s eyes changing color.  
It wasn’t a slow change, a drifting from hazelnut to green, they became emerald green so suddenly that he was astonished.  
The contrast between Baekhyun’s pale skin, his purple hair and the amazing green of his eyes, took Chanyeol’s breath away.  
“If you don’t have anything else to add, please exit” Baekhyun concluded, pressing slightly his fingers on his temples and Chanyeol simply nodded exiting the room and walking in autopilot until the hold.  
He laid down on his bed and stare at the wooden ceiling.  
Why Baekhyun was so secretive about his life and why Han City was a problem for him?  
And what was the glass sphere he was using?   
Why it made Baekhyun’s eyes color change so suddenly?  
And why he didn’t know why he himself invited Chanyeol on his own ship?  
“Captain Yeol?” he heard Sehun’s voice calling him and he hummed in reply.  
“You are frowning. Like… deeply frowning. Everything’s fine? Did you have a fight with captain?” he asked shortly and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“No, why?” he retorted and Sehun huffed a laugh.  
“Captain is a strange person. He always accepted every of us without even flinching, knowing that some of us weren’t exactly good people out of here” he started and Chanyeol nodded shortly knowing what he meant.  
“However, I’m part of this family from six years and he never, never, invited another captain or even a member of a different crew. You are the first one” he added and Chanyeol sat up, staring at him perplexed.  
“Never?” he echoed and Sehun shook his head.  
“Never. And we have a bet on it with the others. So, I wanted to ask you if you knew Baekhyun before all of this” he asked again and Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise.  
He sighed shortly shaking his head.  
“No, we definitely cannot define as acquaintances, let alone friends. His fame came before than himself so I know things about him, but no, we met only few time in person before this” he replied and Sehun sighed, deeply.  
“Dae was right, then…” he complained softly and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“Sorry about this” he commented but Sehun shook his head.  
“I was so sure that Captain knew you from before. He always spoke fondly of you” he added shortly making Chanyeol flinch in surprise.  
“What do you mean that he speaks fondly of me?” he asked back, perplexed.  
Sehun sighed shaking his head.  
“Small things? Like how you are great despite being so young? Or how you command a big crew despite…” he started but Chanyeol interrupted him.  
“Wait. I think that Byun and I have the same age?” he interjected and Sehun looked at him perplexed.  
“If you know how old captain is, please tell me. Because nobody of us know and he was always here before everyone else. And if you ask him, he always evade the question” he replied shaking his head.  
Chanyeol was newly perplexed.  
“I would have sworn that he was my same age” he commented humming in thoughts.  
There were so many secrets around Baekhyun and Chanyeol was even more intrigued than before.  
He was oh so sure that Baekhyun was hiding them more than he would actually admit, especially regarding his whole being.  
“And what about the color of his eyes?” Chanyeol asked Sehun who shake his head again.  
“Another thing I know nothing about. He once said that his eyes are a powerful inheritance, but when I asked him what he meant he brushed off the subject” he explained and Chanyeol sighed again.  
Nobody knew anything about Baekhyun.  
They just followed him because… reasons?  
“But if there’s so many things you don’t know about him, aren’t you afraid of him? Or of him betraying you guys?” he asked earning immediately a stare of scold from Sehun.  
“Are you trying to convince me to leave captain’s family?” he asked him back but Chanyeol immediately shook his head.  
“Not at all. I would never. I just wondered what made you stay under a person you know nothing about” he retorted and Sehun shook his head too as a reply.  
“I think you are missing something. I know a lot about Baekhyun, what it makes me stay it’s exactly what I know” he replied and Chanyeol wanted to ask him something more but Jondae entered requesting their attention.  
“Guys, captain want to talk with us” he stated and they both stood, walking away with Jondae.  
Baekhyun was standing beside the ship wheel and his eyes was still shimmering of a bright green.  
No one of the crew seemed bother by it.  
“When we will arrive at Han City, no one of you should disembark” he stated staring at them and when they started complaining about it, Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You heard it. It’s my order. I will go with Xing to find what we need to fix this baby and then we’ll be back too. You will wait here and I don’t want to hear any complain nor discussion” he continued, voice strict and firm.  
“But Baekhyun…” Jondae started and Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
“It’s an order” he repeated and Jondae nodded shortly even if his stare was hurt and worried.

In less than two hours they were at Han City and Baekhyun’s silent treatment toward everybody got worse.  
He stood on the deck, watching toward the profile of Han City getting closer and closer.  
Chanyeol would have paid every single cent of Choi’s fortune to know what Baekhyun was thinking about.  
When they were almost there, Baekhyun went to Chanyeol and took him by side.  
“I have a favor to ask you, from captain to captain” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to ask him hundreds of things, but he simply nodded.  
There was something in Baekhyun’s stare that made him stop asking whatever he might have in mind.  
“If we are not back in three hours from our disembark, took the ship and everyone else and sail” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes grew larger in surprise.  
What did he mean?  
And why should Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s everything and sail away?  
“Don’t ask. Just do it. Even if you have to row until Srik” he added seeing the perplexity in Chanyeol’s stare.  
“Byun, what…? Yesterday you told me that…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him shaking his head, silvery tingling always present.  
“Don’t. Ask. Simply do as I ask you and there won’t be any problem” he added and when Chanyeol didn’t reply, he sighed deeply.  
“I care about them more than everyone else, Chanyeol. I’m asking you a favor. Three hours and then sail. Promise me you will do it” he insisted and Chanyeol sighed in defeat.  
“I’ll do it but promise me that you will do your best to be back before three hours” he replied shortly, staring directly in his eyes.  
The bright green was slowly fading, returning to his warm hazelnut.  
Baekhyun stared back shortly before nodding.  
“I love my family, Chanyeol, and I will do my best not to get killed and to be back and sail with you guys. But if something was to happen, just go” he concluded before walking away.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
Everything would be fine, right?

  
Once they reached the dock, Baekhyun went away with Yixing only and after almost two hours and a half they weren’t back yet.  
Chanyeol was starting to get nervous.  
What in the world was taking them so much?  
Baekhyun spoke of being killed.  
Was it already so bad?  
What about Yixing?  
And they would have to row until Srik for real?  
It was almost the end of the time, when Jondae saw Yixing and Baekhyun running to the docks.  
“We have no time at all, put the things together Xing and let’s hope that Njord is with us” Baekhyun almost shouted patting Yixing back and he boarded with some wooden pole and tools that Chanyeol couldn’t describe.  
“Who the hell is Njord?” Yixing asked back and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Let’s fix this thing, Xing. I’ll tell you later” he concluded, still not boarding the ship.  
He was waiting for something to happen.  
And that something came in the shape of a hoard of soldiers coming downhill from the castle.  
“Xing… Few minutes!” he shouted and from inside Yixing’s voice asked for three minutes more.  
“We don’t have them” Jondae whined and Baekhyun sighed.  
“We have them. If only few minutes, there’s still time” Baekhyun whispered, waiting in silence for the agreed signal with Yixing.  
Chanyeol continued to stare at the hoard quickly approaching and asking himself what exactly Baekhyun and Yixing made to make all those soldiers angry.  
And how Baekhyun could trust Yixing so much with those urgency fixing.  
“Finished!” Yixing shouted and Baekhyun boarded taking immediately the wheel and issuing orders for the sails and the directions.  
Once again his eyes were shimmering green instead of usual hazelnut, even though Chanyeol was sure that when they reached the dock, they were still brown.  
Both Chanyeol and Yixing were immediately at his side even if for two different reasons.  
“Baekhyun, we made it…! I can’t believe it!” Yixing exclaimed excited and nervous.  
Baekhyun smiled at him softly.  
“I was sure about it” he stated confidently even if Chanyeol knew it wasn’t like that.  
And they were more than lucky because the wind started to blow in a favorable direction, pushing them distant from the harbor.  
“Your prevision about the winds were correct again” Yixing stated watching behind them as the dock got farther and farther.  
Chanyeol frowned a bit.  
How could Baekhyun always know everything about winds and tides?  
It seemed to be more than mere knowledge.  
Yixing waited another few miles before hugging tightly Baekhyun and going to tell the others what happened checking on the foremast.  
Chanyeol remained alone with Baekhyun.  
“You made it” he commented and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stare fixed on the sea in front of them.  
He seemed to be worried, even more than when he went away.  
There was a small silence before Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s shoulder, hand stilling on it.  
“I’m glad” he simply added when Baekhyun’s stare was on him, perplexed.  
Chanyeol was really glad that Baekhyun managed to be back before the fixed time.  
Even if he didn’t know how he could know about it or what made him able to read all the signals so well.  
And once again, contrary to Chanyeol’s expectations, Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“I’m glad too” he whispered back and the tone of his voice was so soft and almost cute that made Chanyeol feeling something stirring inside himself.  
It was the first time he felt something similar and he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was exactly.  
“And sorry for forcing you here and to take my decisions for correct without explaining anything” he added, forcing his stare away and moving it again to the sea.  
Chanyeol was perplexed and his hand was still on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“You didn’t…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I did. And there are… things I want to share with you” he added and even before Chanyeol could question what was happening, Baekhyun gestured toward Jondae.  
“Direction is settled. Call Xing if you need something. I need to speak with Chanyeol here. If something, anything, happens, call me” he explained shortly and Jondae nodded even if his stare was curious.  
“Sure done, captain” he replied and Baekhyun smiled shortly.  
“You should quit it too. How many times did I…” he started but Jondae shook his head.  
“I do it only to piss you off” he interrupted, making Baekhyun snort.  
“Thanks, Dae” he concluded walking to his room, followed by Chanyeol.  
Once they were inside Baekhyun’s room, which was more a big library and a studio than a room, Baekhyun closed the door behind them.  
“I suppose you have… questions” he started shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly but before he could reply with words, Baekhyun sighed again offering him a chair and instead of sitting in front of him, he sat with him on the same side of the desk.  
“Usually, except Jondae, they accept me and my weirdness as we are, but you are coming from a whole different world and I suppose it’s not like I can force them on you” he commented, smile softly appearing on his lips and Chanyeol nodded again shortly.  
“Dae always says that I’m too reserved to be a captain and that I should brag more about my life and my being different” he stated quoting Jondae’s words with his hands.  
Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“What do you mean?” he asked briefly and Baekhyun smiled.  
“I think that you already know but I’m born in Han City” he started and Chanyeol nodded again making Baekhyun smiled shortly again.  
“Dae can’t stay quiet about this. So he told you also about my inheritance?” he asked again but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, making Baekhyun snort.  
“Usually he boasts about it more than I do” he added before shaking his head and returning on the main subject.  
He took the opalescent sphere from his pocket and showed it to Chanyeol.  
To Chanyeol it was a simple transparent sphere with a lot of colorful reflections.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
Baekhyun made it roll in his fingers and for a moment Chanyeol had the hunch that something passed inside it.  
“Byun family was, and still is, very devoted to Njord. He’s deity of seas and winds, usually accompany sailors around their trips and I don’t think my family expected me to become a pirate, instead” he started explaining and Chanyeol nodded slightly.  
“For some reasons, things happened and I stole this, that is my family’s sacred bead. That’s why I’m not welcomed in Han City of all the places” he added and while he was speaking, Chanyeol saw again his eyes shifting promptly to that emerald green he saw that morning.  
“It gave me access to things in the future, especially regarding the seas. Or winds and it helps me take the right choices” he added shortly, putting again the sphere in his pocket and shifting his stare away.  
“Offering you to come with us, showing this to you, stopping in Han City instead of continuing toward Srik… All of these were choices I took with the help of this. I can’t see the future in the real sense of the word, but this help me see things clearly” he concluded shortly sitting up from where he was sitting and moving toward a cupboard behind the desk where a lot of bottle were staying.  
“Who knows about this power of yours?” Chanyeol asked perplexed from what he just heard.  
It seemed to be something deeper and more intriguing than he thought about.  
“You mean here or also outside?” he murmured casually choosing a bottle of wine from the other.  
“Both” Chanyeol replied watching him pouring two glassed and offering one to Chanyeol who accepted.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Jondae is the only one who knows everything on board. Even though I suspect that he told it to Minseok. And Sehun asks too many questions for his own good so I suppose he knows something about this too. Outside, only my family and you” he said slowly sipping from his glass and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“And why did you decided that it was better to share this with me?” he asked shortly and before Baekhyun could pull out another reply like it seemed the right choice, he immediately added: “I won’t accept a reply like last time, Byun”.  
Baekhyun forced a smile, sighing before emptying his glass.  
“Because I feel like I can trust you with this” he replied stare fixing on Chanyeol’s.  
However, Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You are evading this matter again” he observed and Baekhyun sighed.  
“I have no obligations toward you, Chanyeol. It’s not like I…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
“I don’t understand your reasoning, captain. You ask me to come with you in this and when I accept you say you don’t trust me. However, no more than some hours later, you ask me to take your ship and sail away with your family in the eventuality in which you won’t be back? And now you tell me about your power, telling me that no one knows about them except few people, but still you don’t trust me to tell me everything?” he asked directly and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed.  
There was something more that Chanyeol hadn’t expected to see in Baekhyun’s eyes.  
Hurt and maybe sadness?  
“You don’t know anything” he stated and even before Chanyeol could process the weight of his words, he shook his head speaking again.  
“I shouldn’t have told you about this. You won’t have any more on this from me, so won’t you please leave me alone?” he asked, voice icy but so much exhaustion in his stare that Chanyeol wanted to object.  
He seemed so different from his usual fiery and powerful self.  
Like a whole different person, emptied of all his strengths.  
“Byun, I…” Chanyeol started but he didn’t have a real idea of how to continue this sentence and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It was a long day for both. Go and have fun with the others” he concluded and Chanyeol simply hummed, sitting up and exiting on the deck where Sehun was checking the cannons.  
“Hey there” he greeted him and Chanyeol waved at him briefly.  
“Soo is cooking meat tonight…” Sehun stated and Chanyeol nodded.  
“I can’t wait. Kyungsoo is really good at cooking” he stated and Sehun hummed in consent.  
“Would you imagine that he was a theater actor before coming here?” he asked and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.  
“Actor?” he echoed and Sehun nodded, sitting up from near the cannon and nearing Chanyeol.  
“Yeah. Let’s go eat…” he stated starting to walk to the kitchen direction and Chanyeol followed him.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol had to ask him.  
“How did you know that Byun wouldn’t come with us for dinner?” he asked Sehun who sighed shortly.  
“He spoke with you. And you exited alone. Captain surely is dead tired but still asked to speak only with you. He risked his life today, I don’t think he’s hungry” he replied honestly and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Did I…?” he started but Sehun shook his head.  
“He always does like this when something happened. Like the time he risked his life to save Yixing’s life or the time he almost blew up an entire city just to let me come safely to the ship” he explained briefly, making Chanyeol flinch in astonishment.  
“He did what?” he asked but Sehun laughed shortly.  
“He did even worse things, if you want to know. But the one who tells them better is still Jondae. They are friends since forever, or so it seems, so he knows more on Baekhyun than everyone else here” he added and Chanyeol nodded, entering with Sehun the room where the others were already waiting for dinner.  
He planned to gather information on Baekhyun, speaking with Jondae in some way, but it was Jondae himself to near him once he entered the room.  
“Did captain tell you anything on what we do now?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Not yet. I think he’s…” he started replying but Jondae sighed, finishing the sentence for him.  
“… Tired. And it’s getting worse, even though I don’t know what it is” he commented and Chanyeol frowned deeply.  
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Jondae made him gesture to sit with him, leaving Sehun with the others.  
“Baekhyun is getting tired more easily recently. He spoke with you about his power, right?” he asked Chanyeol who nodded briefly.  
“He is a sort of oracle since his family was made by priest and priestess” he started and Chanyeol wanted to laugh.  
Byun Baekhyun was a priest before he became a pirate?  
Two totally different careers in his life.  
“But this means that some kind of deity takes control of his body and mind every time he uses that damn sphere” he continued and Chanyeol frowned deeply.  
“He what?” he asked perplexed and Jondae sighed.  
“Every time that he uses that sphere, he has to fight with something wanting his mind and body for few moments” he started and when Chanyeol wanted to ask more question, he immediately added: “and this deity of him, it’s getting impatient. That’s why we are sailing toward Exo Seas”.  
Chanyeol went immediately silent, questions instantly filling his head up.  
“Wait, what?” he asked back wondering what Jondae actually wanted to tell him.  
The secrets behind Baekhyun’s powers seemed to be deeper than he thought during the conversation he had with Baekhyun himself earlier that night.  
“Baekhyun is at his limit. And the only thing that could help him, is realizing his very first prophecy and it’s finding the Black Pearl” Jondae tried to explain but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I think I’m not following you. He wants to be free from this deity in his head and in order to do so, he has to realize his first prophecy which was finding the Black Pearl?” he asked back and Jondae nodded.  
“Yeah. Sometimes recently, during his nightmares, he also raves about a child but I don’t know what he’s speaking about” he continued and Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“Every power comes with sacrifice” he added briefly and Jondae hummed.  
“He never asked for them though. His family forced them on him, because he was gifted for divination and prophecies, without even realizing what was happening in his head” he explained and Chanyeol nodded.  
“That’s why he went away, right?” he asked again but Jondae frowned.  
“Baekhyun didn’t tell you? He didn’t go away, his family banished him after he did something that he never wanted to tell me” he replied and Chanyeol remained silent thinking about what all of this could mean.  
So Baekhyun didn’t go away because he wanted to but because something happened and they sent him away.  
That night, after eating and drinking with Jondae and the others, Chanyeol couldn’t fall asleep immediately.  
He continued thinking about Baekhyun, his powers and the story Jondae told him.  
There was something that Chanyeol couldn’t get it, and he didn’t like it.  
If Baekhyun’s first prophecy was about Black Pearl, why nobody hadn’t retrieve it yet?  
And why waiting so much even after the start of his pirate life in order to start looking for it?  
Why waiting until he couldn’t do any different?  
Why he asked Chanyeol to share this route with him?  
What was that story about the boy in his dreams?  
Chanyeol hadn’t any reply about this, but he was determined to know more about it.

  
Days after that occurrence were almost peaceful and uneventful.  
Baekhyun was the same as usual.  
Fierce, strong and leading without even a trace of that tiredness Chanyeol saw in his eyes that night.  
Every time Chanyeol tried to speak with him about something that wasn’t related to the route, to Baekhyun’s crew or to their destination, Baekhyun always managed to escape or diverge the subject.  
Baekhyun didn’t want to share anything with him anymore.  
Was it because of the questions he asked Baekhyun that evening, enquiring further than he should have?  
That day, after Kyungsoo insistencies, Baekhyun granted permission to deck in one of the costal cities of Wang Territory.  
They were neutral cities so there wouldn’t be any problem for them to stop there and Kyungsoo wanted to buy meat and other provision that they almost lacked on board.  
“Captain, a day off will be a blessing for anyone” Jondae convinced Baekhyun who smiled softly, agreeing to their request.  
The others already disembarked and went for their streets, Chanyeol went to Baekhyun’s room and knocked shortly on the door.  
“Byun, do you want to exit a bit too? It’s not good to stay inside here with such a nice weather outside” he stated and when there wasn’t any reply he pushed slightly the door that opened, slowly.  
“Captain?” he called shortly and Baekhyun gasped, sitting up and pulling up his shirt on as fast as possible, but not as fast as he thought, revealing to Chanyeol part of a big scar he had on his back.  
“Why you are not down with the others?” he asked not staring toward Chanyeol and buttoning his shirt.  
“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to exit a bit too” he replied shortly, still unable to process what he saw on Baekhyun’s back.  
Was the design a dragon?  
It seemed something more defined than a simple scar.  
“No, thank you. You can go with the other if you want. It’s such a pity to be inside here when the weather is so nice outside” he stated, turning toward Chanyeol and forcing a small smile.  
Chanyeol felt bad at the sight.  
He was pushing his limit so hard that it physically hurt Chanyeol.  
“It was the same thing I asked you entering here” he commented shortly and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head, stopping Baekhyun’s words.  
“Hear me? I suppose so. But now you will come out with me. You cannot stay here, not today” he stated and when Baekhyun tried to shake his head, Chanyeol shook his head too.  
“Just this time. Will you do me a favor?” he asked, extending his hand toward Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s eyes went larger in perplexity.  
There was a small silence during which they both waited, studying each other.  
Whatever could make Baekhyun even slightly better, Chanyeol was more than convinced to do it.  
“Fine. Let’s go” he concluded shortly sighing in defeat.  
Chanyeol smiled softly opening the door.  
“Perfect, then. Let’s go” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed again following him.  
They started walking around the city in silence and watching the stands.  
The weather was indeed nice and it wasn’t too hot for walking around.  
Chanyeol had a lot of questions but respected Baekhyun’s silence.  
He just observed Baekhyun.  
How he behaved among other people and with sellers.  
How his distinctive traits, mainly the color of his hair and all the silvery he had on his ears, attracted or distanced people around them.  
And how unease Baekhyun was on mainland instead of his ship.  
After he almost menaced a kid with a blade for bumping into him, Chanyeol sighed deeply, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his.  
“Maybe it’s better if we sit down a bit? Over there there’s a bench” he stated, pulling Baekhyun in that direction without even waiting for his reply.  
Baekhyun sighed once he sat down and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You don’t like people?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“It’s not that I don’t like them” he started watching in the distance the profile of the small city.  
Chanyeol followed his stare just to realize that it was directed to the sea.  
“It’s that I prefer being alone. And small city like this reminds me of Park Dukedom twenty years ago” he continued and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Park Dukedom? How was it twenty years ago? I was… no more than five years old” he commented and Baekhyun snorted.  
“You are still the same brat, if you want to know” he let out without even realizing it.  
When he realized what he said, it was too late, and his stare shifted away, looking in the distance.  
But Chanyeol registered the comment immediately, eyes widening in astonishment.  
“Pardon? You knew me even before this?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed deeply, before nodding shortly.  
“Yeah, I do. I think that’s one of the reasons why I feel like I could trust you with some of my secrets” he replied softly, still staring away.  
Chanyeol was perplexed and if before he had few questions about Baekhyun’s past in his head, now he felt like there wasn’t anymore space in his head.  
All the questions were turning around and creating a maelstrom in his head.  
Why Baekhyun knew him?  
Did it mean that also Chanyeol was from Han City?  
And did Baekhyun know also his parents?  
Even before he could ask something Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Don’t. I won’t answer any of the questions you have” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider.  
“Why?” he managed to ask and Baekhyun’s stare went to his face, clearly showing again that hurt and sadness of the previous time.  
“Why do you want to know?” he asked back, making all the other questions vanish in his head.  
“What do you mean why?” he whispered unable to process the question any further.  
It should be obvious why he wanted to know about his past and his family.  
“What if what you are looking for is not the answer you were expecting? If your parents weren’t the best people around or if the past you are so curious about, it’s not what you were looking for?” he asked him, stare sustaining Chanyeol’s, hand moving to slightly grip his shoulder.  
The gesture made Chanyeol flinch shortly, but Baekhyun’s hand stilled on it, fingers slowly caressing him.  
“There are things that it’s better if you don’t know. Never” he concluded, smiling sadly and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t think that…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I won’t answer them, Chanyeol. Nor now nor never. If you are looking for someone who knows something about your past and who is willing to share it with you, it’s not me. I’m sorry” he concluded, moving his hand away and returning his stare to the sea.  
There was a brief silence.  
Chanyeol tried to settle all the questions, and a bit of anger, inside him.  
He wanted to know so much, but Baekhyun was clear in his words.  
Chanyeol inhaled deeply.  
“You, you were saying that city like this reminds you of Park Dukedom twenty years ago” he whispered, trying to focus on whichever other information.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“So free and so rural. The Parks really made a mess over there. Building a lot of armories and being in war treaties with so many countries. What do they plan to do?” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“I thought that Park Dukedom is a quiet and pacific country?” he commented making Baekhyun laugh soundly.  
“They were in the past. Open to new cultures and pacific to the core. Now, it’s different…” he commented again, softly shaking his head and Chanyeol hummed in understanding.  
“Who knows what made things changing so swiftly. I mean, twenty years is not so much, story wise…” he added and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“Oracle did” he shortly replied and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on his face.  
“It was… you?” Chanyeol whispered almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Yeah. There were conditions, it wasn’t a clear thing, but still they interpreted as they pleased, making their choices” he replied stiffly and Chanyeol wasn’t sure how to reply to this sentence.  
There was a little silence and then Chanyeol couldn’t stay silent anymore.  
“That’s why they sent you away?” he asked briefly and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed before exploding in a soundly laughter.  
“No, it was for more than this. Wars unfortunately left most of the oracles unfazed” he replied and Chanyeol hummed.  
He wanted to ask Baekhyun about this but he wouldn’t stand another refuse from the man sitting near him.  
“I spared a sacrifice. It was during a ceremony and I decided to spare the sacrifice they brought me. Both my family and the family that asked for the ritual were offended by my behavior” Baekhyun added, giving him a reply without being asked.  
So there were things that Baekhyun was fine being asked with and other, like Chanyeol’s past, that were a taboo.  
“You spared it? Does it mean that it was like alive?” Chanyeol asked perplexed and Baekhyun lowered his stare, fixing it on his fingers, shortly shaking his head.  
“Yeah. Alive and kicking. When I said that I wouldn’t kill for a mere ritual, they offered to kill him for me, but at my refusal, they took great offence” he replied, voice almost a whisper.  
“What was it?” Chanyeol asked earning himself another sad stare from Baekhyun.  
“A child” he replied staring directly in Chanyeol’s stare.  
Chanyeol wanted to comment about his words, about how sacrifice a child was an inhuman act, but Baekhyun frowned pressing his fingers to his temple, pain clearly passing in his eyes.  
“What the hell?” he asked briefly, trying to breath slowly.  
Chanyeol noticed immediately that his eyes were shifting to green again.  
“Your eyes…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Not this shit again” he whispered, fingers trembling and reaching for his pocket were there was his sphere.  
It wasn’t transparent anymore.  
It was clouded and grey.  
“Can you please remember what I’m about to say? It’s important” Baekhyun asked him shortly and he was clearly sweating.  
Even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun sighed deeply closing his eyes and gripping harder on the sphere in his hands.  
“You’re not Jondae” Baekhyun said, but it wasn’t Baekhyun.  
The voice was deeper and the tone was harsher.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“So the boy started to trust also you for this things? I’m surprised. Who knew that after all this time, he could try and let someone else see my presence?” he asked again and Chanyeol shook his head again.  
“I think that it’s just unfortunate turn of events. It’s because I’m here right now” he replied but the voice disagreed.  
“He would have fought harder for this not to happen” he commented again and Chanyeol sighed.  
“What do you want from Byun?” he asked back and the voice laughed grotesquely.  
“The right question is why this kid wants me out of his head. We were friends for so many years” he replied with another question and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Maybe because he can’t keep it up with this kind of life?” he supposed but he wasn’t convinced either.  
“He can’t keep it up? Then he should simply let me take over his body and mind. It would be easier for both of us” he commented and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I don’t think he would like it. And, honestly, I wouldn’t like it either. I kind of like him the way he is” he retorted immediately.  
“Oh? You like this child here? And it must be fate… Aren’t you that boy? That Park child?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned deeply at the surname.  
“You must be taking me for someone else” he commented shaking his head but the voice laughed again.  
“I have the knowledge of centuries before me, boy. I’m not mistaking” he added and when Chanyeol wanted to replying enquiring further in the matter, the voice let out a small sigh.  
“Boy wants back his body, Park. Tell him that he won’t hear the cry of the pearl if the moon doesn’t shine bright in the skies and the seas are not quiet” he added and Chanyeol almost tried to stop him, but in an instant Baekhyun was back.  
He was breathing unevenly and he was sweating more than before.  
“Byun!” he exclaimed worried and Baekhyun made a gesture with his hand, trying to ease him.  
“I’m fine” he whispered but his fingers were still trembling in putting away the sphere in his pocket.  
Chanyeol instinctively took Baekhyun’s hands in his, caressing them slowly, trying to relax him.  
“You’re back. Everything’s fine” he whispered, ignoring Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.  
He repeated this sentence few times before Baekhyun could breathe freely again.  
“What did he say?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked him, hands moving to his face and slowly caressing his cheek.  
“Dizzy. But fine. What did he say?” he asked again and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Quoting his words: He won’t hear the cry of the pearl if the moon doesn’t shine bright in the skies and the seas are not quiet” Chanyeol repeated trying to remember the exact words he said.  
Baekhyun sighed and Chanyeol’s hands moved again to squeeze Baekhyun’s hands.  
“Does it mean something to you?” Chanyeol asked shortly but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Nothing much. But I suppose, I’ll know it when we arrive there” he replied softly.  
“Let it alone for now. Are you sure you are okay? You seemed fatigued, more than the other days” he commented, earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.  
“Other days? I didn’t know you had the habit to check me out” he tried to joke, evading his words, but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Does it make any difference? You are exhausted. Are you sure you don’t want us to stop here for tonight?” he asked shortly, hand moving to caress his cheek and Baekhyun leant in, closing his eyes before shaking this head.  
It was somehow intimate, but Chanyeol didn’t think too much about it.  
If Baekhyun could relax even a bit, it would be fine.  
“No, Chanyeol, no worries. I can sail. It’s what I did for the past thirty years, this won’t stop me” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
Baekhyun seemed so cute and so small, leaning on his hand in that moment.  
Even his voice seemed softer.  
“Thirty years? So I was right, Byun, we are not so far apart in age…” he commented shortly and Baekhyun hummed, unmoving, breathe evenly caressing the skin of Chanyeol’s hand.  
“Yeah, and you don’t need to call me by surname, Chanyeol. Baekhyun is fine” he concluded and Chanyeol’s eyes went larger for a moment, unbelieving of his words.  
“You sure, Baekhyun?” he asked him and Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hands in his, smiling softly.  
“Yeah. Now it’s getting late, let’s go back” he replied sitting up and pulling Chanyeol with him.  
When he sat up, he almost tripped on his own feet and Chanyeol pulled him slightly for not making him fall on the ground.  
He put a bit too strength in the gesture and he ended up almost hugging him.  
“Sorry” he whispered and if Chanyeol wasn’t mistaking it, there was a faint blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
“Never mind, let’s go” he concluded walking away, but without releasing Chanyeol’s hand from his.  
Not that Chanyeol wanted to tell him or wanted him to.  
They slowly walked until the docks and when Baekhyun spotted Jondae boarding the ship, he almost run to him.  
“Dae!” he shouted, waiving briefly to him.  
Jondae was perplexed to see him out.  
And when his stare shifted to Chanyeol, he opened up in what seemed to be a smirk more than a smile.  
“Captain, you went out today?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“With Chanyeol? Or you met outside?” he asked again and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Chanyeol forced me out. But it was good after all” he commented and Jondae’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol.  
“So you forced out our captain, Yeol. How’s it? Was he good?” he asked to Chanyeol.  
“Yeah, he managed not to kill anyone and he see a bit of world” he replied leaning his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, who huffed softly.  
“I was almost good today” he concluded making Jondae snort.  
“It was ages since last time you decided to leave the ship, knowing that no one would remain on. Yeol has to be really convincing if you went with him” he commented and Baekhyun’s stare shifted to the horizon, evading both Jondae’s and Chanyeol’s.  
“Maybe. Yes” he replied before shaking his head and walking away.  
“Come on, we have a lot of things to do and a lot of time before arriving at Exo Seas” he concluded boarding the ship.  
There was a small silence before Jondae could move his perplexed stare to Chanyeol.  
“You made magic today, Yeol. How did you do it? I never managed to convince him…” he started, stare inspecting Chanyeol’s face.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Just told him to come with me?” he replied and Jondae deeply sighed in preoccupation, carding his fingers through his hair.  
“There must be something he’s not telling me…” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed too, rethinking at what happened to that afternoon and how Baekhyun was crystal clear in not wanting to share what he knew with Chanyeol.  
“I definitely understand your point, Jondae. He knows things of my past, of my family and he clearly stated that he doesn’t want to talk about them” he added and even before he could end the sentence, Jondae’s perplexed stare was on his face.  
“He knows you? And your family?” he asked cautiously.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, sighing at the memories.  
Why Baekhyun would be so secretive on Chanyeol’s past?  
What wrong could come from Baekhyun telling Chanyeol things on his past?  
Chanyeol was still perplexed but Jondae seemed to have an epiphany.  
“Oh that’s why!” he exclaimed and his stare was both worried and marveled.  
“Sorry Yeol, catch you later? Tell Baek I’ll take few more minutes?” he concluded running in the opposite direction from where the ship was.  
Chanyeol sighed again and boarded too.  
Everyone was already there and Baekhyun was giving orders regarding their next direction and route.  
When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol without Jondae, he frowned a bit.  
“Where’s Dae?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed.  
“He needs few more minutes” he replied sincerely and when Baekhyun asked him why, he simply shrugged him shoulders.  
Baekhyun sighed too.  
“He need what? What for Njord’s sake did he think about this time?” he whispered, shaking his head, stare clearly worried.  
And his concern didn’t get any better when, after Jondae returned, he refused to say where he went or what he did.

  
After that stop in Wang Territory, few more followed and every single time Chanyeol forced Baekhyun to leave the ship with him.  
Different reasons, but what was important for Chanyeol was that Baekhyun exited and distracted himself a bit.  
He didn’t know exactly why, but Chanyeol started to develop some deep interests in Baekhyun.  
At the start he thought it was only because Baekhyun knew about his past, his family and being with him longer, would made him able to know something more too.  
However, already at their second stop, he started to realize that he simply enjoyed Baekhyun’s company.  
It was fun being around him, listen to his stories like he was an old geezer instead of being no more than thirty-five.  
And he liked when Baekhyun showed him is cute side too.  
That side that showed only at the end of the day when, after walking around the whole city, would sit on a bench at the dusk, bathing in the orange light, eyes fluttering closed and humming old songs of countries that Chanyeol never went to.  
Or the one that let Chanyeol physically near, when his deity showed up, leaving Baekhyun exhausted after it.  
Chanyeol learnt to read the signs that one of this possession was coming up and how to deal with worn-out Baekhyun after that.  
And that afternoon, after another of these happenings, with Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s back, gently stroking him and whispering him that everything would be fine, Baekhyun sighed deeply than usual taking one of Chanyeol’s hand in his.  
“I know that you are doing this only because I know things about you, but I appreciate it” he stated, thumbs caressing the back of Chanyeol’s hand and eyes not meeting his.  
“You know it’s not like this” Chanyeol whispered back, hand stopping on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“And for what then? I’ve nothing more to offer to you” he asked again, perplexed, and this time his worried stare met with Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You are underestimating yourself, captain. You have a lot to offer and it’s pleasant seeing different sides of you” he commented, making Baekhyun huff.  
“Sure. Especially with this thing in my mind” he added, fingers slightly brushing his temple, and Chanyeol moved his hand to gently squeeze Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“Especially with that thing in your mind. If my presence can be even slightly relieving for you, I’m more than glad to be here” he replied shortly and even before Baekhyun could add anything else, despite his astonished stare, Chanyeol continued speaking.  
“You always take care of everyone, Baekhyun, and even with your companions that worry about you so much, you learnt to show them only your cool self. And recently you are doing it also with Jondae who was maybe the only one that, knowing more about you, sometimes managed to help you with whatever you are now living with. So, if I manage even only slightly to be here for you and to relieve this thing, it’s fine for me” he concluded and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider before he could shake his head, stare shifting away.  
“You know that you won’t earn anything? It’s not that because of this, I will tell you…” he started but Chanyeol’s finger pushed slightly on his lips, making him stop speaking.  
“I’m telling you that I’m not doing it because of what you know about me or about my past. I’m doing this for you and you only” he interrupted him, fingers moving from his lips to gently caress Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“No other reason” he concluded smiling softly and feeling a sort of warm affection bubbling inside him and that screamed at him to hug Baekhyun and protect him from the world.  
He sighed deeply and made move to remove his hand, knowing that whatever that feeling was, it was inappropriate, but Baekhyun stopped him, keeping it at contact with his cheek.  
“You are unpredictable, Chanyeol. And I can’t pinpoint you or your actions. Rationally I know that I shouldn’t trust you with this because you are a captain of another crew and you could take away my life, my crew, my everything whenever you want to” he started softly and when Chanyeol tried to object, Baekhyun shook his head, still leaning on Chanyeol’s hand, and continued speaking.  
“However, instinctively, I trust you. I want to, and I can clearly feel my soul looking for your company and enjoying these moments we share” he added, making Chanyeol’s go wider in astonishment.  
“Your company is precious, Chanyeol. It gives me peace at heart and I long for it from the very instant it ends, until the next time it starts” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, knowing that for him it was the same.  
Because he looked for Baekhyun exactly for this reason.  
Because being without him, knowing that they could spent moment like that together, became something Chanyeol didn’t want to miss.  
Every single moment or afternoon was essential for him.  
And he wanted to tell it to Baekhyun, but an explosion caught their attention.  
Baekhyun stood up immediately watching toward the docks.  
“Fire?” he whispered and even before they both knew, they were already running to the harbor.  
When they arrived that was a fire burning down a small ship, few ships away from Baekhyun’s.  
“That’s…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun’s stare was still worried, staring at the fire.  
“A warning. Go look for the others. We are departing right now” he stated, boarding the ship.

  
Luckily, the others were already coming back from their activities around the city and Chanyeol didn’t have to look for them so much.  
They were worried when Chanyeol told them about the fire and Baekhyun thinking it was a warning.  
“Xing, I want to know if we are followed. Check our wake to see if someone is following us” he ordered and Yixing nodded.  
“Sehunnie, check our weapons and machineries. We have to be ready to fight in any eventuality” he continued and Sehun obeyed, vanishing toward the cannons.  
Baekhyun look at the others.  
“We won’t stop until Exo Seas, if nothing comes up, okay?” he stated and they all nodded.  
Only Jondae was perplexed.  
“Baekhyun, isn’t it better to go somewhere different?” he asked and Baekhyun frowned.  
“What do you mean?” he enquired back and Jondae shook his head.  
“I don’t know but if they are following us, are you sure is a good idea to bring them in Exo Seas? So close to what you are looking for?” he asked again and Baekhyun sighed.  
“I get what you are telling, Dae. But they won’t find the Black Pearl without me” he stated and Jondae’s stare got even more worried.  
“Exactly for this reason you should stay as distant as possible from Exo Seas! What if they want you to go there and find the pearl, just in order to snatch it from you?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed.  
“We can’t wait any longer, Dae. Or at least, I can’t. If you want to leave, we can…” he started but Jondae shook his head.  
“Are you fucking kidding be, Baek? We were companions for years and now you ask me if I want to leave you and this ship just because we are followed? I’m worrying about your life, idiot, not mine” he almost shouted making Baekhyun flinch.  
“You are…” he started but Jondae shook his head again.  
“I won’t hear another word about it. Let’s go until the end of this. Together” he concluded walking away and leaving Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol.  
“I’m an idiot, right?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head.  
“You just want to protect him, all of them. I suppose I’d do the same with my crew” he replied shortly and Baekhyun hummed in reply.  
“I need some time to think about what to do now” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded.  
“If you need anything, I am here” he whispered, watching Baekhyun’s turning his back and closing the door of his room behind him.

  
The few times that Baekhyun passed with the others, diminished after that.  
He exited only if there was something wrong or to change the direction, following his knowledge about the winds.  
Every time both Chanyeol or Jondae tried to talk with him, he replied that nothing was wrong and he was only a bit tired, but both of them knew that he didn’t sleep at all, fearing whatever it may come.  
Jondae tried in different way to convince him to sleep a bit, to let them know what he was thinking about, but without any success.  
It was only an evening, after they ate dinner almost in silence and once again without Baekhyun coming along, that Chanyeol decided to take the matters in his hands.  
He couldn’t take any more of his silent treatment and evasive behavior.  
Baekhyun was clearly suffering and Chanyeol had to do something about it.  
Because he cared about him.  
He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply and when nothing came, he pushed it open, entering the room.  
Only the candle on the desk was lightened and Baekhyun was sitting there, the small sphere in his fingers.  
It was clouded so Chanyeol knew that he wouldn’t be speaking with Baekhyun himself but with that deity of him.  
“Oh, Park boy, nice to see you again” he started and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I wish I could tell you the same, but actually I need to speak with Baekhyun” he replied and Baekhyun laughed.  
“Sure thing. I wanted to speak with him too but he continued refusing me. He fell asleep for few minutes. It was almost twenty-four hours since last time he slept” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“And I suppose you won’t let me speak with him, right?” he asked but Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“At the contrary. I will. And you will know a lot about me and how you and Baekhyun was fated to met again just for being on this route together and just to arrive to the Black Pearl together. And you will hope that you never accepted his invitation, at that time” he replied, making Chanyeol frown.  
“I would never…” he started but Baekhyun speak again.  
“Let me show you something. Touch his sphere, Park boy” he said and Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head.  
“It’s Baekhyun’s. I don’t have any…” he wanted to argue but Baekhyun insisted.  
“Touch it” he repeated and Chanyeol simply obeyed.  
Flash of light came to his mind showing him past moments.  
There was Baekhyun, younger almost ten, hair already purplish but without all the silver he had on his ears, with a newborn in his arms.  
“I can’t accept this as a sacrifice, King Park. I won’t kill a baby, your baby, just to ensure you the right leading about Choi’s treasure” he said to a man, way taller than him.  
“We can do it for you, if it bothers you the idea…” he started replying but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m telling you that this will be your only child, your majesty. You won’t have any other” he continued and King Park shook his head.  
“This is not over, oracle. I’ll come back again” he said and the memory faded, showing him something different.  
Now he could recognize a child himself in Baekhyun’s memories.  
He was with King Park in front of Baekhyun, now fifteen.  
“I won’t” Baekhyun was saying but King Park almost exploded.  
“What’s your problem oracle. It’s my son, not yours. And I’m not asking you to take his life, we will” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“How can you be so cruel to sacrifice your own son’s life in order to get to what? A treasure that you don’t even know how to reach and what it will be?” he asked again but King Park took young Chanyeol’s arm and brought him nearer to Baekhyun.  
“I don’t care. I just want that treasure, oracle. And I would sacrifice everything to get it” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Fine. Give me your child. The ritual will be held tomorrow at zenith. Don’t be late” he concluded taking Chanyeol’s small hand in his.  
The memory faded again shifting to something different.  
Baekhyun was walking fast across a corridor with a crying Chanyeol’s in his arms.  
“For Njord’s sake, would you stop it? They will find us out” he asked Chanyeol who sobbed again, trying to be more silent but without any success.  
Baekhyun stopped and slowly distanced him from his body, staring in his eyes.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you, Chanyeollie. You don’t have to fear. I’m bringing you somewhere safe” he whispered, caressing his cheeks and wiping away his tears.  
Baby Chanyeol hugged him, nodding and Baekhyun patted his back shortly.  
“So be a good boy and stop crying. You need to live and to be strong. Do you get it, Chanyeollie?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, making a small smile appear on Baekhyun’s lips.  
Baekhyun met with captain Kim Junmyeon, former captain of Chanyeol’s crew and person who raised Chanyeol in all those years.  
He was clearly younger but Chanyeol recognized him immediately.  
“Junmyeon, thank you for being here” Baekhyun started and the man shook his head.  
“How could I not reply to your request, oracle. I will bring him as far as I can go” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Never tell him about this, about his family, about me. Tell him whatever else you want but don’t mention this. Promise me” he whispered and the man nodded shortly.  
“You will be in serious troubles for this, you know?” he asked Baekhyun who shrugged his shoulders.  
“I know, but it’s too late to care about it. Somehow I’ll manage” he replied forcing a smile before shifting his stare to Chanyeol.  
“Chanyeollie, now you have to go with Junmyeon-ssi, okay? He will take good care of you and you will be safe. Promise me you will be a good boy?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Hyunnie, aren’t you coming with us?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Not now? Sooner or later we will be together again, okay?” he concluded giving him to the man in front of him.  
“Won’t you say bye bye to Baekhyun?” captain Kim asked him and Chanyeol waved to Baekhyun.  
“Bye, bye. See you later” he cheered and Baekhyun smiled again, tears clearly forming in his eyes.  
“Later, Chanyeollie, be good” he waved back before gesturing them to go away.  
The memory faded away again bringing him again in Baekhyun’s room.  
“What?” Chanyeol asked but the sphere under his fingers was clear and in front of him there was Baekhyun and not the deity.  
“Who gave you the permission?” Baekhyun asked him, tone icy and stare hurt, putting the sphere away.  
“There was…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Exit. Now” he ordered him but Chanyeol had too many questions, too many things in his head and he couldn’t simply exit the room, knowing that Baekhyun would never again let Chanyeol near him.  
It was a now or never situation.  
“Baekhyun, please, can we please talk about this? I already saw things you can talk about them with me. Please…” he whispered moving his hand to caress Baekhyun’s, who moved away immediately.  
“What did you even see? You know nothing” he declared but Chanyeol shook his head again.  
“I know you saved my life and this is sufficient to make me stay and ask for explanation” he stated and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his face.  
“How do you even know it?” he asked, astonishment showing on his face.  
“That deity of yours, asked me to touch your sphere and showed me… memories? I supposed they were yours. About Park coming to you with me and asking you for a sacrifice. And how you made the gesture to accept only to give me to Myeon” he replied honestly and Baekhyun sighed.  
“They were mine. It shouldn’t have shown them to you and you shouldn’t have touched. Now what about them?” he asked, stare fierce glancing in Chanyeol’s direction.  
Chanyeol was astonished.  
“What about them? You saved my life, Baekhyun. Why bothering to hide it?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Why? Because I went through a lot of shit just to protect your identity and where I sent you for so many years that when I met you agaisn you were almost a stranger. Forcing everything away from my mind, just to protect every single detail of it from people who wanted to hurt you. And inviting you along this, was because from Junmyeon retirement last year, I couldn’t trust anyone, anymore and I feared that he would spill something to someone, even innocently, and this would ever come back to you” he stated, watching him in the eyes and rising up from where he was sitting.  
Chanyeol wanted to tell him that there wasn’t any need of protecting him anymore because he was adult and strong, but Baekhyun read him completely.  
“You are the only son of Park family. Park Dukedom could be yours if it only came to light this thing. And I don’t think that the ones waiting for old Park to die would be happy to know that he had a son and that this son is alive and kicking. Don’t you ever think what it would mean?” he asked him, worry clearly shading his eyes that was newly fading to hazelnut.  
“I spent all of my life till now protecting yours and what laid behind you being captain Kim’s skillful orphan. I won’t throw away everything now” he concluded shortly and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“I’m not asking you this, Baekhyun, I just want to know” he whispered and Baekhyun look at him, stare hurt and worried.  
“And once that you know about it? What will you do?” he asked him, making Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Isn’t it better to ignore everything and just live your life like it was before I invited you here?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You can’t turn back once you know about this, Chanyeol” he warned him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“I know but it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I want to know about it” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed deeply, sitting again.  
“Fine. Whatever it is, let’s end it quickly” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair.  
Once again, he seemed smaller and emptied of all his strength.  
Chanyeol sat in front of him.  
“And you? Why do you want so bad to keep this hide from me?” he asked Baekhyun who shook his head.  
“Does it have any relevance? You already know, so it doesn’t matter anymore” he replied shortly.  
Chanyeol sighed.  
“To me, it does. You tried so hard to hide all of this with all of your strength, there must be a reason” he commented and Baekhyun deeply sighed.  
“Because it was the reason that started everything. Me deciding to spare your life instead of sacrificing you for Park Dukedom, is not only saving your life. It’s also keeping hidden the location and size of Black Pearl treasure. And preventing Park Dukedom to achieve a certain knowledge and richness. It’s being marked and sent away from the place I considered home for the first fifteen years of my life. It’s me cohabiting with Njord in my head every single moment of my life. It’s stealing something that made my home crumble and becoming a wasteland with only wars and despair. It’s not only me saving your life, Chanyeol. My decision, in that moment, changed the future we are living right now, and not only mine or yours” he explained, making Chanyeol sigh in acknowledgment.  
“So, you are saying that if you would go back, you wouldn’t do the same? That it was an error?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, hurt clearly showing behind them and tears forming.  
“Never. I never thought it was, Chanyeol. And I would take that choice every single time if I could rewind the time” he whispered, voice low and stare shifting away.  
Chanyeol could clearly see his hurt and it hurt him too.  
“Baekhyun, I…” he started and Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“For tonight I think it’s enough? I want to be alone for a while” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed.  
He didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone with who knows what memories or hurtful thoughts.  
“Can’t I stay? We can talk about other things or maybe nothing. Don’t force me out of your life. Please…” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“Do whatever you want. My will is not considered in this conversation, tonight” he concluded and those words hurt, echoing in Chanyeol’s ears stronger than a slap.  
“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. If you want me to go, I will. But it’s not good for you to stay alone right now. Do you want me to call Jondae?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“If someone has to stay, I prefer you. Jondae is too loud” he commented shortly and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“I will stay here in silence, then” he concluded briefly.   
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. For everything. For not telling you anything and for getting you involved in all of this” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I shouldn’t have touched your sphere and insist so much on this” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t have to apologize, Chanyeol. Everything happened was my fault. You just got caught up in all of this. Don’t take faults you don’t have” he objected, small smile appearing on his lips.  
Chanyeol shook his head, and he really, really, wanted not to think about it but in that moment Baekhyun was so adorable he wanted to hug him tightly and protect him from the world.  
Chanyeol smiled softly shooing away the feelings that was bubbling inside him.  
It wasn’t the right moment to speak about them and neither to tell Baekhyun that he had feelings for him.  
“Still, I decided on following you in all of this, didn’t I?” he asked back, earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.  
“I don’t know why you accepted. I mean, we didn’t even see so many times around? And we were almost stranger. I could be whoever and having ill intentions…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him, shaking his head.  
“If you would be whoever, I’d never accept your invitation, Baekhyun. I followed you just because it was you” he commented immediately and Baekhyun frowned deeply at the sentence.  
“I think I’m not following…?” he whispered making Chanyeol laugh shortly.  
Captain Kim maintained his words to Baekhyun and never mentioned Baekhyun himself or Chanyeol’s past.  
However, he always spoke fondly and with respect about Baekhyun.  
When Chanyeol asked him how they even knew, he replied that it was the sea to make them encounter and exchange some promises.  
“Myeon spoke fondly about you. And I think I kind of respected him and consequentially also you. You are almost an idol for me” he stated, feeling the blush slowly reaching to his cheeks in admitting open wide his thoughts.  
Baekhyun stared at him perplexed, eyes wide in astonishment.  
“I’m a what?” he echoed, voice cracking and Chanyeol blushed deeper.  
“I didn’t want to offend you, Baekhyun. It’s just that I was raised with Myeon and yours deeds around the seas and you are both an inspiration for me” he whispered and rose dusted also Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
“Junmyeon never told me about this…” he murmured and Chanyeol frowned.  
“You and Myeon met after you left me to him?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Yeah. After I became a pirate and met with Jondae. We were around Fang City and we met accidentally in a pub. He told me things about you, how you were growing up. He always had this paternal sense over you that I kind of liked? It made me think that he really cherished you in the right way?” he replied, small smirk appearing on his lips while he spoke dearly about captain Kim.  
Chanyeol smiled softly too.  
“He is like a father, yes. Even now that he finally decided to settle down, he still send me letters asking me to go and meet him, if I’m behaving and if I’m eating as I should” he added making Baekhyun snort.  
“Typical of him. I wonder when he developed it also toward me and my crew?” he commented sighing and carding his fingers through his hair, making it all messy.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun smiled sadly.  
“I’m sorry to have disappointed you, Chanyeol. After all the good things Junmyeon told you about me…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head immediately.  
“Don’t even think about it. If before I considered you almost an idol, what should I think right now? I mean, you save my life, Baekhyun, in every possible sense?” he interrupted him, hand reaching for Baekhyun’s and gently squeezing it.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“It’s not like this…” he started again but Chanyeol shook his head again.  
“No? You didn’t? Even if it was because you had some kind of visions about…” he begun but Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“I didn’t, Chanyeol. I did it because I couldn’t stand the idea of sacrificing a kid. And not a kid that was almost like my brother since the Parks and the Byuns knew each other from generations” he whispered making Chanyeol frown slightly.  
“So you didn’t met me only in those meetings” he stated and Baekhyun sighed again, taking again the sphere from his pocket.  
“Let me show it to you. You already know too much, this won’t hurt either” he added, voice almost imperceptible.  
Baekhyun moved his hand toward Chanyeol, fingers opening around the sphere.  
“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m never sure of anything when it comes to you, Chanyeol. I’ve already told you” he replied, offering again the sphere and Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers brushing the smooth surface.  
Pictures more than actual memories flashed in his mind.  
Fixed moments in Baekhyun’s memory.  
Like Chanyeol sleeping in Baekhyun’s arms.  
Or Baekhyun playing hide and seek with him.  
Them sitting in a park with Baekhyun reading him a book.  
Playing outside with a ball or with some kites.  
Chanyeol falling on the ground and crying.  
Consequently, Baekhyun kissing away the pain from his knee.  
And so much other that Chanyeol almost felt ashamed of himself.  
He returned in the room, Baekhyun’s stare on his, soft smile on his lips.  
“Why I don’t remember anything about this?” he asked Baekhyun who shook his head.  
“You were so small. And it must have been difficult the first weeks adapting to a life totally different from the one you were living before. You were treated like a prince, and the next day as the poor son of a middle-aged pirate” he explained and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
He didn’t have nor needed any other explanations.  
But he wanted to try his luck and ask other questions to Baekhyun.  
Maybe he would have answers on other doubts that he still had in his mind.  
“And after you gave me to Myeon, what happened?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun’s smile vanished immediately, a dark shadow shading his stare.  
“You are going all out, uh?” he whispered but even before Chanyeol could apologize and change the subject he whispered again, relaxing his back against the back of the chair.  
“They tried to make me talk. About you and who I asked to bring you away” he started, closing his eyes before sitting up.  
He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his crinkled shirt.  
“You saw it, no? My mark…” he added taking off also the shirt and revealing a pale carnation, totally unfitting for a pirate, and on his back the scar that Chanyeol saw what already seemed to be months ago.  
It wasn’t a dragon as Chanyeol supposed before.  
It was a hydra.  
“This is the result of a week of torture. It wasn’t so beautiful before unfortunately” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned, sitting up from his chair and getting near to Baekhyun.  
“Who modified it?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Dae” he replied softly, making Chanyeol flinch.  
“Why?” he asked again, fingers moving toward Baekhyun’s skin, slightly caressing it, following the lines of the scars and making his skin got goosebumps.  
“Because it looked so much worse than this. At least I have something that represent part of my life there” he replied, voice almost a whisper and eyes fluttering closed at Chanyeol’s fingers on his skin.  
He didn’t move nor he required to Chanyeol to stop it.  
Chanyeol let his fingers roam free on his back, caressing especially the parts that seemed to be newer.  
“And how did you exit from there?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly without making any gesture to move, letting Chanyeol caressing his back a bit more.  
“Always Jondae and my plan. He came to free me but without any plan nor hope in succeeding. However, we managed to get out somehow” he tried to explain, small smile comparing on his face.  
“You and Jondae seemed to be quite… intimate?” Chanyeol added even though he was a bit jealous about the good relationship they shared and the time that they have shared together.  
Baekhyun turned toward him, arching his eyebrows in perplexity.  
“Are you hinting at something?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers moving again toward Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“You know each other since forever. And Jondae always care about you and your well being…” he started saying and Baekhyun sighed, leaning at contact with Chanyeol’s fingers.  
“It would be easier if I was in love with Jondae” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
Did this mean that Baekhyun was in love with someone?  
So Chanyeol was only deluding himself?  
But why Baekhyun let him so near if he had other interests?  
“Your love interest is so complicated?” he asked briefly, thumb brushing Baekhyun’s cheek.  
Baekhyun let out another sigh before shaking his head.  
“More than complicated. Impossible, I would say? It’s nothing more than affection for him. Not love” he added and Chanyeol sighed too.  
“He has to be so lucky. And maybe you are misunderstanding his feelings? And it’s love?” he asked him even though he wanted to slap himself.  
Why encouraging a possible rival?  
Someone that could take away Baekhyun from him.  
Not that Baekhyun was his to start with.  
But still, he could bring him distant from Chanyeol.  
And Chanyeol didn’t want to.  
Because his feelings were more than clear for him.  
Baekhyun stared at him intently before shaking his head.  
“Nothing more than friendship. And the relation is complicated…?” he whispered making Chanyeol frown.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked him and Baekhyun leant again on Chanyeol’s hand before shaking his head again.  
“It wouldn’t change anything” he finally replied briefly distancing himself from Chanyeol just to put on again his shirt and force a small smile.  
Chanyeol sighed before letting out his words, almost without even thinking about them.  
“Everybody would be happy to learn about your feelings for them, Baekhyun. Or at least, I would” he commented and even before realizing the weight of his words, he felt Baekhyun’s stare on his face.  
There was a small silence and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m sorry. I, it’s not what…” he started even though in his head there was a mess and he wasn’t able to properly process a full sentence.  
He just confessed that he would like to receive a confession from Baekhyun?  
“Chanyeol, what…?” Baekhyun started asking him but he shook his head, lips pressing in a thin line.  
“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m… I think I’ll go now?” he replied but he could feel like a grip at the start of his stomach and blocking his throat.  
He walked back two steps, eyes moving to the ground, before Baekhyun could take his hand and stop him.  
“Don’t. And it really was nothing?” he asked, voice low no more than a whisper, almost pleading.  
Chanyeol raised his stare just to met Baekhyun’s worried and soft one.  
And he couldn’t do any better than tell him the truth.  
“No. I would be more than happy to be the recipient of your feelings, Baekhyun” he whispered shortly, eyes searching in Baekhyun’s stare whatever could help him to understand what was happening.  
Baekhyun stared at him in silence.  
“Would you?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol smiled shortly.  
“If I would? You became so dear to me that you probably can’t even imagine. I just want to protect you from the world and to cherish at my best” he replied softly, fingers moving once again to caress Baekhyun’s cheek.  
Baekhyun wanted to reply but Chanyeol added immediately: “And it’s not affection or because I feel like I owe you something. It’s because I love you”.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could shake his head.  
“Love? It’s a big word, Chanyeol…” he started and Chanyeol imitate his gesture.  
“If you don’t feel the same, just tell me. Don’t be evasive and simply reject me” he concluded forcing a smile and feeling like he could tear up anytime soon.  
He just wanted Baekhyun to tell him that he didn’t reciprocate his feelings and then to lay down in his bed crying until the day after.  
Baekhyun sighed again before shaking his head.  
Chanyeol pressed again his lips together, waiting for the rejection to arrive when Baekhyun caressed his cheek, finger moving at the back of his neck.  
“I can’t give you a reply now, Chanyeol. Because in my head there’s only the need of reaching Black Pearl and finally achieve what I sailed for. I don’t want to delude you or give you false hope?” he started and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“I shouldn’t have said anything from the start. Sorry for giving you other problems to think about” he replied forcing a smile and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“Don’t say like this. It’s just that I’m not me recently and I don’t want to give you something incomplete as I am now” he objected immediately, making Chanyeol shake his head.  
“You don’t need to. I’m fine if you say that you…” he tried to say, but Baekhyun pulled him down, kissing him on his cheek, shortly, just a small peck but enough to make Chanyeol’s heart flutter.  
“I’m asking you to wait for me until I’ll find Black Pearl” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned.  
“What will happen after?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t know precisely, but I’ll be me once again” he replied and Chanyeol deeply sighed.  
There was a small silence before he could say anything else.  
A lot of questions and thoughts were literally a mess and Baekhyun wasn’t helping at all.  
“Fine. Let’s go and retrieve this Black Pearl then” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol pushed his fingers on Baekhyun lips.  
“You are not. Whatever will happen, I’ll protect you and we will settle this” he declared making Baekhyun blush slightly.  
“I don’t need to be protect, and I care more about your safety than mine” he sighed before walking again toward the table.  
Before Chanyeol could protest and object once again what Baekhyun said, he started speaking again, showing him an old map and indicating a precise place in Exo Seas.  
“Only Jondae, beside me, knows where we are going with precision. And especially what we are looking for” he started saying and Chanyeol nodded, trying to follow his reasonings.  
“Unfortunately, old Park is searching for it too, but he thinks that the Black Pearl is like a vessel or a ship? But Choi would never sink his own ship. He was oh so proud of whatever he had achieved in his life that he would never simply sank it just because. And also because with most possibilities, this is Choi’s old ship” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“What do you mean?” he asked and Baekhyun smirked.  
“I inherited this ship from an old man at the start of my career as pirate. He was shady and he just asked me if I was okay with taking care of his old ship. I needed one so it was more than fine for me. However, with Jondae and Yixing we found some clues on the deck and inside the ship that made us think that that old man was indeed captain Choi” he replied honestly and Chanyeol whistled in appreciation.  
“Nice going for your first or second ship, captain Byun” he commented making Baekhyun snort.  
“Actually, I started disbelieving all the coincidences I run into during my life. Still, this means that Black Pearl is not the ship but something else. Everyone usually thinks about a treasure, but Choi wasn’t exactly a great collector. Story wise, we know that he spent most of his wealth in restoring small villages in Exo Seas, which were the places he travelled the most to” he continued explaining and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
If he spent all his wealth in restoring, what could be Black Pearl?  
“I never knew Choi, so we made a risky guess with Jondae. We think it’s a place more than something” he added and Chanyeol frowned in perplexity.  
“Wait, what?” he asked shortly, even if in his head a lot of questions were swirling around like a whirlpool.  
“How can someone obtain it if it’s a place?” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“That’s what left both of us perplexed. However, Choi was a strange person and there has to be something. Otherwise, why people would search for his treasure if there’s no treasure to start with?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol hummed shortly, trying to focus on the matter.  
Choi wasn’t during his pirate life a big collector, because he used his treasures to restore and help villages in Exo Seas.  
Still he said that he left a treasure and he himself named it Black Pearl.  
It couldn’t be a place as Baekhyun and Jondae suggested because how could one obtain it.  
So it had to be something related to the seas, the name he gave to his treasure and maybe to something else.  
“Wait…” Chanyeol started saying, having a small epiphany.  
Baekhyun stared at him perplexed.  
“That deity of yours told me that we have to be together in this. And that without me or you, the other can’t find the Black Pearl. That it was fated that you would invite me on this route and that we get to it, together” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned again.  
“You are right. He knew I was searching about it and he knows that I invited you. And he sees the same things I saw during my visions. If it requires the presence of both of us, then can be obtained so it’s not a place?” he asked again and Chanyeol nodded.  
“It’s not a place, Baekhyun… And I’m sure we will have to face some kind of trial in order to retrieve it” Chanyeol added and then he inhaled deeply.  
“How was it? You won’t hear the cry of the pearl if the moon doesn’t shine bright in the skies and the seas are not quiet?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Aren’t Exo Seas famous for having like a permanent gale? Those few times that I went there, there was this storm going on. I couldn’t believe it and we barely managed to arrive where we wanted to” he observed but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“There’s a month per year in which Exo Seas are extremely calm, and it’s the reason why are travelling right now, which is an unusual period to go there” he explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Without any cloud? Because you need to see the moon?” he added and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Usually yes, but I don’t know if it would be any different this time” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Don’t you have any other clues?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Yeah, but I couldn’t find any meaning to them. Neither thinking with Jondae” he replied taking some papers from the second drawer of his desk.  
“May I see them?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, giving him the papers.  
Chanyeol took them and sat in front of Baekhyun.  
Invisible to eyes but precious to the heart, the Black Pearl reveals his shape only to the fitting.  
What was gained with sacrifice of many, can’t be exchanged easily.  
A flower blooming in the darkness of the soul can lead the way to the pureness of Black Pearl.  
Black Pearl is asking to be retrieved from many years already, but not everyone is fitting to hear its call.  
Sparing lives will be a matter of choices.  
It can be see from who loves deeply and unconditionally.  
In human’s hands it can be held just once. In gods’ hands, a thousand. In oracle’s hands can be forever.  
When the storm quiet down, find the only place where you can see the moon reflecting on the silver surface. There is where you will find what you are looking for.  
“These are all the things that your deity suggested you during these years?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
Chanyeol hummed, thinking about what he was reading.  
He had the worst sensation he ever felt in all his life.  
He didn’t know exactly why, but he knew that all of that was about Baekhyun.  
And it felt strange that Baekhyun himself, being so attentive and so insightful, didn’t realize it yet.  
“Baekhyun…” he started, raising his stare and meeting with Baekhyun’s perplexed one.  
“It’s all about you? You are the oracle. You know Exo Seas well and you knew all these things about Choi…” he started shortly but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m not a normal oracle, Chanyeol. An oracle is only who speaks with deities and gods, I have one inside of me” he commented but Chanyeol shook his head too.  
“It’s exactly for this reason that you are fitting. You had a vision on the Black Pearl. It was your first. And your deity is planning something about you going to retrieve the Pearl. I mean, this sentence is clear for me about this: Sparing lives will be a matter of choices. It will depend on who will arrive first at it. And if you will let that deity of yours took it or if you will be strong enough to take it as human and oracle” he explained, watching Baekhyun’s eyes grew larger in surprise.  
“Which was your first vision, Baekhyun?” he asked him and Baekhyun suddenly went whiter and sat down too.  
“I’ve never thought about it…” he started and Chanyeol sat up just to go near him and crouch beside Baekhyun, slightly stroking the back of his hand.  
“We have to invert the sail, Chanyeol. We can’t go to Exo Seas” he declared and Chanyeol was astonished.  
“What are you saying? Going to Exo Seas is our top priority right now” he commented but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Then I’ll go there alone. I can’t risk you to take all of you with me in this” he stated but shock was clearly in his stare.  
There was something in that vision that terrified him.  
Chanyeol’s finger brushed Baekhyun’s hand again.  
“Baekhyun, whatever it will be, we will face it together. It’s part of this journey which is as much yours than mine” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“How can I…” he started but Chanyeol imitated his gesture.  
“You will. And I will be with you in all of this” he stopped him and Baekhyun sighed.  
“You don’t even know what I saw” he complained but Chanyeol smiled shortly.  
“It doesn’t matter. Choi was a great pirate and a loyal man. There has to be a way out and we will find it” he stated and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Are you sure of what are you saying?” he asked Chanyeol that nodded.  
“Yeah, would you trust me?” he answered and Baekhyun exhaled slowly.  
“Fine. We can try” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled briefly.  
There was a small silence and Chanyeol exhaled deeply.  
“You have to sleep a bit, though” he said him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“He will take control of me if I sleep” he added but Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“I’ll stay with you. So if something was to happen, I’ll stop or help you” he concluded, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, forcing him to sat up.  
“You are suggesting sleeping with me?” he asked and Chanyeol blushed slightly but shook his head.  
“No, absolutely no. There won’t be any meaning if I sleep too” he replied and Baekhyun laughed briefly before going to the small canvas cot he had.  
“I’d feel less anxious if you could stay” Baekhyun finally added and Chanyeol nodded.  
“I’m here” he concluded sitting near him and leaning his back on the wall.  
In no more than five minute, Baekhyun was sleeping soundly and Chanyeol smiled shortly at the sight.  
Baekhyun was always so cute but when he was sleeping, he was even cuter and smaller.  
Chanyeol wanted again to hug him tight and protect him from the world.  
Even though it wasn’t possible.  
He started to get anxious for what would be of them once they would reach Exo Seas.  
Baekhyun was indeed particular as an oracle, since a deity inhabited his mind, but still all of that was fishy.  
That deity pushed them so much to go and retrieve that Black Pearl that it couldn’t be as easy as Chanyeol hypothesized.  
If this Black Pearl could potentially eliminate the deity from inside Baekhyun’s mind, why would it be so supportive in them go and retrieve it?  
There was something that they weren’t considering at all.

  
The night passed mostly uneventful if not around five in the morning when Chanyeol heard a knock on the door.  
He sat up and went to open the door meeting Jondae’s tired stare.  
“Yeol, how’s he?” he asked immediately and Chanyeol gestured with his head toward where Baekhyun was sleeping.  
“Asleep, thanks heavens. Is there any problem?” he asked back and Jondae pressed his lips in a thin line, pondering his answer.  
“I suppose you know why we are going to Exo Seas?” he started shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“Black Pearl” he replied immediately and Jondae sighed.  
“Yeah. Did Baek tell you about his very first prophecy?” he asked again and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
How much did Jondae know about it?  
Did Baekhyun entrust him also with that secret?  
“Not in details, no” he whispered and Jondae inhaled sharply.  
“What is he even waiting for? He promised me he would do it before arriving there, to give you a possibility” he stated and Chanyeol frowned.  
“For what exactly?” he retorted, perplexity tinting his stare, and making Jondae sigh.  
“You are somehow related to the Black Pearl, Yeol. But not in a positive way. It was better for you to never accept his invite on our ship” he replied shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t get it. What do you mean?” he asked and Jondae put a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
He waited slightly longer before finally replying to Chanyeol.  
“He told you nothing, that idiot. A sacrifice is necessary to obtain the Black Pearl and it should be yours” Jondae explained.  
Chanyeol frowned, astonished for the biggest part, but suddenly understanding Baekhyun’s previous refusal of proceeding toward Exo Seas.  
However, he trusted Baekhyun.  
There had to be another plan.  
Baekhyun wouldn’t sacrifice his life so easily after saving him long time before, right?  
“I see. Please don’t tell him you told me about this” Chanyeol whispered toward Jondae whose eyes grew larger.  
“Yeol, I think you are not listening me…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him, shaking his head.  
“I heard you crystal clear, just don’t tell him anything” he concluded, forcing a smile.  
There was surely a reason why Baekhyun haven’t told him anything yet.  
Or maybe Chanyeol was only deluding himself about it.  
“Everything will be fine” he added, trying to convince also himself about it, and Jondae sighed, stare even more worried than before.  
“In few hours we will be sailing Exo Seas. This is your last chance if you want to leave. You won’t have another later on” he commented but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t need to. See you in few hours, call if something happens…” he started saying but behind Jondae arrived Minseok, drenched from head to toes.  
“Storm incoming, Dae. Winds are changing too… It seems that we are finally around Exo Seas area” he said and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Less than few hours, so. I’d dare to say no more than an hour, if winds don’t change again” Chanyeol objected and Minseok nodded.  
“Sehun is already operating with the sails along with Yixing. But I think it’s the case to wake captain up” he added and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“Sure” he concluded, turning and walking toward where Baekhyun was laying.  
He gingerly caressed Baekhyun’s hair, whispering his name.  
“Baekhyun, we are almost in Exo Seas area” he murmured and Baekhyun sat up almost immediately, sweat trickling from his forehead and neck, breath coming shorter.  
“Yes, sure. Sorry” he stated trying to sit up from where he was laying but Chanyeol forced him down again.  
“Breathe. Are you okay?” he asked him, caressing his cheek and forcing Baekhyun to meet his eyes.  
“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol sighed, crouching down in front of him.  
“You are not. So, don’t you want to take a breath and maybe drink something?” he stated and turning slowly to Jondae asking him water.  
Jondae poured a glass and gave it to Baekhyun.  
“I had a dreamless sleep” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“That’s fine. Don’t force yourself” he commented and when Baekhyun emptied his glass, he helped him sitting up.  
Baekhyun deeply inhaled and then stared at Jondae.  
“How’s the situation?” he asked putting on his usual fierce stand and Jondae nodded shortly.  
“Entering in Exo Seas in no more than an hour, storm incoming” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Let’s go. Hopefully we will reach Mire in no more than half a day. Once in Mire, everything will be fine” he commented, wearing his jacket and exiting on the deck.  
It was a downpour and the winds were changing direction so Baekhyun started giving orders to them excluding Sehun and Yixing that they were having their own set of problems fixing a sail.  
“It’s nothing different from what we have seen before. In Mire will wait real bed, hotpot, a bath” he started saying again and Jondae smirked shortly.  
“So keep you hands busy and we’ll arrive in no time” he concluded and everyone started to work in order to properly pull the ship out of the storm.  
It was hard and Chanyeol thought that even his bones were utterly drenched for how much rain it was coming down, but after several hours of distress and pulling and pushing the sails, the storm ended.  
The wind became a light breeze and clouds left place to an orange sky, sun slowly fading beyond the horizon line.  
They all stopped to look at the beautiful panorama, seeing in the distance Mire’s gulf, with his white towers bathing in the orange light.  
“I love Mire” Sehun said softly and Chanyeol found himself nodding shortly.  
Mire was indeed a nice city, advanced both politically, economically and technologically.  
But most of all, it was peaceful as few could be.  
Mire was one of the few cities of Exo Seas.  
Prettiest place where to hide something as powerful as Black Pearl.  
And maybe Chanyeol could know something more about Baekhyun and why he didn’t tell him anything about his very first prophecy.  
When they arrived at the dock, Jondae was so glad to be on the mainland.  
“It was awful. If somebody was really following us, now I’m sure we lost them in the storm” he commented disembarking from the ship.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I’m not so sure…” he started but Jondae shook his head.  
“Do you know someone that could exit that storm like we did?” he asked him and Chanyeol coughed shortly, attracting their attention.  
“My boys would definitely make it” he said softly, smiling toward them and Baekhyun smiled shortly too.  
“I hope they weren’t yours, Chanyeol. Otherwise there would be some things that I’d like to know from you” he commented and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Come on, I was just saying that maybe you are not the only one that would manage through it?” he commented and Baekhyun smiled shortly again.  
“Relax. I know it” he commented starting to walk toward the city followed by the others.  
Chanyeol sighed again.  
Nothing good on the horizon and he had a strange feeling about Baekhyun’s behavior.

  
Unfortunately, Chanyeol’s strange feeling materialized in Baekhyun almost ignoring him or being with him only when also someone else was with them, for the next three or four days to come.  
They decided to stop in Mire to decide what to do next.  
Not that Chanyeol could actually complaint about it, since it was partially his fault.  
He really took the worst choice in deciding to tell Baekhyun what he felt for him.  
Still, it kind of hurt him.  
That evening, he was sitting on the tavern of the city, drinking alone.  
He almost felt like the same evening in which he drank with Baekhyun and he invited him to go on a route toward Exo Seas and the Black Pearl.  
He sighed deeply before emptying another tankard.  
Baekhyun’s deity once said that Chanyeol would regret taking that route with Baekhyun and the ByunBrigade, but Chanyeol was glad about it.  
He came to know a lot of interesting people and to know more about his own past.  
He also fell in love, even though the feelings weren’t exactly reciprocated.  
Chanyeol was immersed in his own thoughts when from behind a known voice asked him: “Don’t you know that it’s not good to drink alone?”.  
He turned around seeing Baekhyun standing near him.  
“This gave me a flashback, you know?” he asked back and Baekhyun smiled sitting with him.  
“Of all the people I would expect here, you are the least likely one” he added and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in thought.  
“Why?” he asked shortly making a gesture to the bartender to give him something to drink too.  
Chanyeol sighed, forcing a smile.  
“No particular reason” he lied, knowing that Baekhyun would never tell him the truth either.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“There has to be at least a reason” he stated, making Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It wouldn’t make any difference” he whispered and even before Baekhyun could process his sentence, he immediately added: “How are you feeling by the way? Did you manage to rest a bit?”.  
Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on Chanyeol’s, searching and investigating.  
“Just few hours but, again, without any dream” he replied shortly and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Are you sure everything is fine? May I do something for you?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“No, you don’t need to…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Worry? I already do, and you know it. If it bothers you, it’s a different thing” he interrupted him, making Baekhyun frown.  
“Or if you think that indeed I’m still a brat who knows nothing of this world, please tell me. At least I can worry about your health without asking you how are you feeling” he added, and he knew that it was the exhaustion speaking for him.  
He felt tired, irritate and he couldn’t quite understand what was happening around him.  
He had feelings he didn’t want to have.  
And Jondae’s words still echoed in his mind.  
And maybe after all he was really just deluding himself and all the things Baekhyun told him were just things to make him stay until the very end and he wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice him to obtain what he was looking for.  
Or better, he refused from the very start to sacrifice his life because he had that vision about them being together and he knew that he had to save Chanyeol’s life, otherwise he wouldn’t get to that point.  
And he wanted to slap himself and his fervid mind to provide him with these more than plausible scenarios, discrediting Baekhyun.  
But, after all, what did he even know about Baekhyun?  
All he knew, were things that Baekhyun himself told him.  
He sighed again deeply, ordering to the bartender another tankard.  
“What?” Baekhyun asked him perplexity tinting his stare.  
“Forget about it. I just drank more than expected and…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are the type of person that tell the truth especially when he’s drunk. So I’m not gonna forget it or other things. If you want to speak about something, do it. We might not have tomorrow” he interjected but Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shutting himself up.  
He sat there in silence, drinking slowly and trying to focus his thoughts on nothing, before he could actually tell something he would regret the day after.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun deeply sighed.  
“Did I say or do something wrong?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol snorted shaking his head.  
“If you don’t know it, why would I?” he asked back and Baekhyun carded his hand through his hair, sighing again.  
“Chanyeol, I…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him shortly.  
“You don’t owe me any explanation if you don’t want to or if you think you didn’t do anything wrong. I’d rather go to sleep than this” he stated and he made the gesture to sit up, but Baekhyun pulled him down, pressing an hand on his shoulder and making him sit back again.  
He sighed and when his stare was once again on Chanyeol’s, he was almost pissed off.  
“Listen, brat, I don’t know what you are thinking or how much you drank tonight, but I came here just to speak with you about something important. So I don’t give a fuck if you are drunk and tomorrow won’t remember anything. Just shut up, sit down and listen” he ordered and Chanyeol obeyed.  
Because that was the only possible thing in that moment.  
Baekhyun’s tone didn’t leave any other possibility.  
“I want to talk to you about that damn first prophecy I made when I was eight” he whispered and suddenly Chanyeol didn’t feel so drunk anymore.  
“In order to obtain that thing, a sacrifice will be needed” he stated and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Yeah, mine. Jondae told me” he added in a light way, like he wasn’t talking about his possible death.  
Baekhyun was perplexed for a second and then shook his head.  
“Why am I even perplexed? He can’t keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes. What did I expect?” he ranted in a low voice, before shaking again his head.  
“Well, yes, but no” he replied and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.  
“You spared my life to bring me here, no?” he asked and Baekhyun frowned deeply.  
“Are you nuts? I’m starting to think you are not in your mind right now” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“No? You didn’t let him kill me then, because you needed me for this moment…” he started again but Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers messing up his hair.  
“Okay, I’m sorry. I don’t have to leave you alone again. When you have too much time to think, this bullshit happens” he commented before pinching Chanyeol’s ear and pulling slightly near him.  
“Listen carefully because you will be hearing this just one time before the Pearl. I won’t sacrifice the life of the person I love the most in my life. I spent all my life protecting yours and dedicating myself to conceive your identity for exactly what reason? To sacrifice you at the best occasion? I think you are underestimating my feelings, captain Yeol” he whispered and Chanyeol felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks, exploding in a nice shade of red.  
“So, would you do me a favor and just listen my plan or do we have to go back without having nothing done?” he asked him oh so kindly and Chanyeol just managed to nod.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“I knew that you were a good boy” he stated, patting him on the head, caressing his hair.  
Chanyeol blushed even deeply if possible, before shooing away Baekhyun’s hand.  
“I’m not a boy” he commented and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Sure, I’m sorry. Maybe brat is better?” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head but for an instant the world spun around him.  
“Go easy there, Chanyeol. You drank way too much. Let’s finish this talk somewhere else, won’t we?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Maybe Baekhyun was right.  
He drank too much.  
And he was a brat, indeed.  
“Up we go” Baekhyun said him, passing his arm around Chanyeol’s back and sustaining him.  
Chanyeol leant on him and Baekhyun perfumed as mistral wind and sun and Chanyeol just wanted to hug him.  
“Come on, we have at least a flight of stairs to do. You can sleep in my room” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded even if walking was already a difficult task.  
“Why for Njord’s sake you drank so much? How many did you drank tonight?” he asked him, forcing him to follow him toward the inn and Chanyeol tried to remember how many he took before Baekhyun’s arrival.  
“I think six? Or seven?” he started and Baekhyun groaned in exasperation.  
“And then you tell me that you’re not a brat? What was so important or so problematic that made you drink so much?” he asked again and Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes for a second because everything was spinning so fast.  
“It was you” he simply replied, trying to steady his breath and Baekhyun stopped walking, staring at him.  
And then he shook his head.  
“Oh no, boy, you won’t blame me for your poor decision making” he said starting to walk again until the door of the inn.  
“Now spare your breath and we can talk back when we arrive at the first floor” he concluded almost pulling Chanyeol with him.  
Chanyeol didn’t have any idea how he made those stairs, but Baekhyun was heavily breathing and cursing.  
Baekhyun searched his pocket for the key of the room and opened the door, depositing Chanyeol on the bed and standing there catching his own breath.  
“You are so tall and so lanky and how can you even coordinate yourself?” he asked shaking his head and Chanyeol only grunted in reply, taking away his shoes and laying fully on the bed.  
He felt every single of his bones cracking, sorting out in his body.  
“I think I’m dying, Baekhyun…” he whispered making Baekhyun snort.  
“Don’t be so tragic. It’s only because you drank too much. And don’t tell me it was my fault” he objected but Chanyeol sighed, arm covering his eyes and voice speaking softly.  
“Partially it was. I was so angry with me for trusting you after hearing Jondae’s words. And I wanted to ask you but in the meantime I wondered if you would ever face that subject with me” he replied slowly and Baekhyun sat on the bed near Chanyeol.  
“And from this all the idea that I spared your life just to sacrifice you later” he commented and Chanyeol nodded.  
“I’m so ashamed only for having thought about it. Let alone having told you” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun caressed his arm, making him flinch.  
“I prefer like this, actually. At least I know that your brain still works and you can process information” he commented making Chanyeol sigh.  
He was an idiot and didn’t understand a thing about Baekhyun.  
He surely had a plan.  
Not like Chanyeol that only thought about himself.  
“Am I so desperate?” he asked him and Baekhyun let alone a small laugh.  
“No, you are not. Your reasoning was right but as I told you, I don’t plan to sacrifice you. I didn’t in the past, let alone now” he replied honestly but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“But if you had a vision about this, how can we make any different? Were there occasion in which your premonitions weren’t true?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“No. I was always right. But the point is that my premonitions are interpreted in different ways, depending on what I know about the whole story and, more details I know, the most accurate is my vision” he explained and Chanyeol tried to sit up but Baekhyun pushed him down.  
“Lay down. And try to rest” he whisper-ordered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“If I stay like this I will fall asleep very soon but I don’t want to. I don’t want you to go away and I don’t want tomorrow to come and you ignoring me again and this talk seems to be important. You spoke of a plan before…” he started ranting trying once again to sat up, but Baekhyun wasn’t having any of that.  
“I said, lay down. And I don’t care if you fall asleep. I will be here tomorrow and I promise I won’t ignoring you tomorrow and we can talk about this” he said and it started again like an order but at the end of the sentence it was so soft and low than Chanyeol wasn’t even sure Baekhyun said those words.  
“You will be here tomorrow?” he echoed and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Yeah, so please, sleep” he replied and Chanyeol turned on his side, opening his eyes to stare at Baekhyun.  
“Why are you doing this for me, Baekhyun?” he asked and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, hand moving to caress his hair, gently.  
“Because in my heart you always have the first place. And whatever I did or I do, it’s for you and you only. Because you are the most precious treasure in all the oceans and lands” he whispered but Chanyeol couldn’t quite make every word of the sentence because Baekhyun caressing his hair was way too relaxing and he couldn’t resist anymore, falling asleep immediately.

  
He woke up the day after with a weight on his chest and feeling pin and needles in his arm.  
Obviously letting alone the fact that he had a dull ache in his head even if it wasn’t spinning anymore as before.  
He slowly opened his eyes just to find Baekhyun sleeping almost on top of him.  
Chanyeol for an instant forget how to breath.  
Why Baekhyun was there and why did they sleep together?  
Did he forget something about the night before?  
Baekhyun stirred in the sleep, hugging him and snuggling on his neck.  
Baekhyun’s scent was similar to sunny and windy days themselves.  
And Chanyeol didn’t know what to do with Baekhyun sleeping there.  
That wasn’t even his room?  
Or maybe… It wasn’t Chanyeol’s?  
He stared around not recognizing anything and starting to think that maybe it was Baekhyun’s.  
“Baekhyun…?” he whispered, caressing his hair and Baekhyun snuggled again against him.  
“Who would ever think that you were so cuddly?” he murmured softly, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s hair.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“Baekhyun?” he tried again and Baekhyun sat up immediately, realizing that something was weird.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered carding his fingers through his hair but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It was a pleasant awakening” he commented and Baekhyun slightly blushed.  
“You are a brat too young to say this kind of things. Now raise and shine that it’s already late” he declared and Chanyeol huffed.  
“One day I’ll show you that there are also perks in being a brat as you say” he commented making Baekhyun snort.  
“Sure for instance the alcohol tolerance?” he asked mocking him and Chanyeol huffed again.  
“I’ve already told you…” he started but Baekhyun leant in shortly, pushing a finger on his lips.  
“We only have today and tomorrow to think about a way for retrieving that damn thing without you risking your head. So, can we please let every other problem outside and concentrate on this?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Even if he felt a bit slow and numb, he felt definitely better than the previous day.  
While he was washing his face, Baekhyun started walking around the room.  
“You are nervous again” Chanyeol stated, glancing shortly at him.  
Baekhyun stopped but only long enough to sigh in frustration.  
“You would it be too if the life of a person important for you would be at stake” he commented starting again to walk around the room.  
Chanyeol sighed shortly too, wiping his face and turning toward Baekhyun.  
“Baekhyun, don’t you have a plan? If you have it, we can…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head cutting his sentence midway.  
“Sure. Exactly. Let’s stick to the plan” he whispered, trying to convince himself more than Chanyeol.  
There was a small silence.  
“What is the plan then?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Trust me” Baekhyun replied immediately, making Chanyeol frown, doubt clearly showing in his expression.  
“It’s not…” he started saying but again Baekhyun stopped him.  
“Please, can’t you just trust me? I know what we are doing” he enquired shortly and Chanyeol stared at him in silence pondering his choices.  
“Baekhyun…” he whispered, nearing him, hand caressing his cheek and resting on his neck.  
Chanyeol waited, searching in Baekhyun’s eyes something.  
Finally, he sighed deeply.  
“Fine. Let’s stick to your plan. I will follow you until the end of the world and back” he concluded, earning himself a worried stare from Baekhyun.  
“I’m sorry, Chanyeol” he murmured but Chanyeol forced a smile, shortly.  
“Don’t be. You have other things to worry about right now. Let’s go” he concluded moving away and walking downstairs.  
He had only to focus on the search of the Black Pearl and everything would be fine.  
Not asking or knowing what the plan is would be fine too.  
He had to trust Baekhyun.  
After all he said that he loved Chanyeol more than his own life.  
Wait.  
The feeling of the previous days returned to him but with a whole different meaning this time.  
A sacrifice was needed in order to retrieve the Black Pearl.  
A sacrifice that Baekhyun would do but sparing once again Chanyeol’s life.  
So, it would mean his own?  
Chanyeol shook his head and shooed all the thoughts away, seeing Baekhyun comparing on the exit of the Inn, but the realization was still there.  
What in the world was Baekhyun thinking?  
And how could Chanyeol prevent it?  
“Do you know where we have to go?” he asked Baekhyun and he nodded shortly.  
“There are some caves on the gulf. I think it’s around there” he explained and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Do we have a map of this area?” he asked again and Baekhyun was about to shake his head when from behind a voice attracted their attention.  
“We have one, if you want” was the reply and turning around they met Jondae and Minseok’s smiling faces.  
“Guys! What are you even doing here?” Baekhyun asked them and Jondae grinned.  
“Idiot. As if I don’t know that you are planning to look for Black Pearl alone” he commented and Baekhyun wanted to reply but Minseok shook his head.  
“We will come in handy, captain. You won’t regret bring us with you” he added and Jondae nodded proving his friend point.  
Baekhyun sighed.  
“It’s only the two of you? If yes, that’s fine” he commented and Jondae nodded.  
“Let’s start going then. We have to be there before midnight. We don’t have much more time left” he concluded starting walking toward the gulf.  
The trip was almost silent for the most part of it.  
Chanyeol exchanged some words with Jondae and Minseok but Baekhyun remained silent only listening to their talking more than actually saying something himself.  
He was lost in his thoughts and Chanyeol started to be even more worried than before.  
They stopped in a small tavern on the side of the beach, eating something and packing something for the night, but it was a really short stop.  
“Are we sure it’s this?” Minseok asked them when they were in front of the entrance of a cave that ran deeper inside the cliff.  
It reeked of humidity and salt.  
Baekhyun nodded.  
“It’s the one I saw in my prophecy” he confirmed and Chanyeol nodded, stepping further in.  
“Let’s not stop here, then. I don’t think we are done with it” he whispered and the other followed him.  
As they expected, not only the small path went way deeper, but there were also traps.  
Nothing fancy or impossible but still nasty pressure mechanism, poisoned arrows and incendiary pots.  
“We must be in the right place if there are all of these traps” Jondae commented and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Or at least in the right direction?” he observed and Baekhyun snorted briefly.  
“Guys, please, at least a bit of consideration for my vision? I said I was right and we are right” he commented before, stopping the others with a hand.  
They all stopped watching what Baekhyun saw.  
“How…” Jondae started and Minseok’s eyes grew larger.  
“Can we go on the other side?” Chanyeol finished for them and watching at the end of the ravine in front of them.  
“We didn’t mistake any turn here, right? It was straight for the last two hours or so…” Jondae started and both Minseok and Chanyeol nodded.  
“No, this is the right way, there must be something…” Baekhyun whispered, kneeling down and slightly touching the border of the damp rock behind their feet.  
Chanyeol took a small pebble and threw it in front of him.  
It went down and only after five minutes they heard it reaching the bottom.  
“It’s pretty deep” he observed and Minseok hummed in thought.  
“Wait. Weren’t at the start of the last turn two extinguished torches?” Chanyeol asked them and Baekhyun nodded, already moving back.  
Chanyeol had to pull him slightly to make him avoid once again the arrows.  
“Be careful” Jondae whispered but Chanyeol simply smiled toward Baekhyun, preceding him in the way backward.  
“Here they are” Chanyeol stated, head hinting toward the two torches.  
“Nice. So we have to light them, right? But how? It’s so damp and humid inside here that…” Jondae started, but Chanyeol was already pulling out some of his useful tools.  
He always had with him the necessaire to light a fire because, as captain Kim taught him, you need fire in the most unlikely places.  
“Woah there, master of fire!” Minseok almost shouted in surprise and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Unlikely places, uh?” he whispered at himself, smiling and lighting a small fire.  
“Let’s hope that these torches will light up?” he added nearing the fire to the first torch that lighted up immediately.  
“Nice” he whispered, lighting up also the other one.  
When both of them started crackling and taking better, they heard a sound from the end of the path, probably some mechanism.  
“Maybe something happened?” Jondae suggested and they went back, always with Chanyeol leading the path.  
When they arrived when before there was only void, there was a narrow stone bridge.  
“Will it be stable?” Jondae asked and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“I’ll try it” he replied and he was about to take the first step, Baekhyun stopped him.  
They stared at each other for a brief moment and then Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You can’t go first. What if something was to happen to you. You are necessary for the Black Pearl” he commented and even before waiting a reply from Baekhyun, he started walking on the small bridge.  
It was strange and way too narrow for his standards, but that was fine and it sustained him until the end.  
He slightly moved to leave enough space for the other three to cross the bridge and when they were all together again, he started walking again.  
From time to time he checked on Baekhyun feeling him becoming even more silent than before.  
“Do you want to stop a bit?” he asked him every time they came across a space a bit larger than usual narrow path.  
Baekhyun always refused, reminding him that they didn’t have any more time.  
It had to be almost twilight when Baekhyun stopped suddenly.  
“We are here” he whispered and Chanyeol had to physically manhandled him, preventing him to run until the end of the path unconcerned of every danger.  
“Calm down” he almost ordered him and Baekhyun glanced at him, angrily.  
“We are here” he repeated and Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head.  
“I know, but would you calm down? We are no more than few minutes apart from the end of the path. There can be danger or other traps. Please, you have to be careful” he explained and when he met his stare, he immediately understood where was the problem.  
“Not now” he simply whispered, looking at the hazelnut slowly drifting to brilliant green.  
He had to think faster.  
What could keep Baekhyun there instead of making appear that deity of him?  
Chanyeol acted before thinking again.  
He leant down and softly kissed him, hand caressing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to him and praying whatever other deity existed in that world to make Baekhyun remain Baekhyun.  
The slap resounded in all the place, but when Chanyeol stared again at Baekhyun, his eyes were hazelnut, no hint of green at all.  
Without letting him speak nor comment, he started walking toward the end of the path, being careful of every possible traps or problem that could happen.  
Jondae and Minseok were both so astonished that they didn’t say anything at all.  
“Why in the…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head, eyes staring in front of him.  
“Complain later. Now we have to take this damn thing and go home” he stated and he really wanted to be more angry or upset but when he reached the end of the path a sea of silver appeared in front of him, leaving him agape.  
They were on a cove, black and silver sand, silver sea and above their heads there was a hole that let the light filter.  
They could see the orange and purple hues of the twilight sky.  
Just in the center, under the hole, there was rock spur with a white and malachite altar at its top.  
“It’s there. Malachite is Byun Family color” Baekhyun whispered but he was perplexed.  
Also Chanyeol was.  
Why of all the colors and minerals, exactly malachite which was Byuns’ color?  
“We have to wait until the moon is up, now” Chanyeol stated walking toward the sea and sitting on the sand.  
There was a pleasant breeze and he tried to focus on what was fated to come.  
Baekhyun would never let Chanyeol sacrifice himself in order to obtain the Pearl.  
However, he didn’t want Baekhyun to sacrifice himself either.  
And then there was the deity in Baekhyun’s head.  
It was too cooperative knowing that Baekhyun was trying to get rid of him.  
And the people that followed them, where they able to pull it through the storm and reach Mire as they made it?  
Did they follow them also inside the cave?  
And what about the malachite?  
Suddenly Chanyeol thought of a thing that once captain Kim said him and the point was clear.  
“We have to hide” he whispered, taking Baekhyun’s hand and gesturing behind a rock to Jondae and Minseok.  
They all hide over there and stare at Chanyeol waiting for explanation.  
Chanyeol raised slightly to check the entrance and, without shifting his stare from there, he spoke.  
“The point here isn’t malachite green for Byun Family. It’s white marble as Parks. Baekhyun, captain Choi was related to any of these families?” he asked Baekhyun who frowned shortly.  
“I don’t…” he started but immediately stopped.  
“Wait, wait, what?” he whispered, biting his bottom lips, deeply in thought.  
There was a minute of silence.  
“Choi was a former member of Park family. He once said that he had an argument with his own brother and left his family with half of their treasures” he commented briefly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“So it’s only right that the Parks want their treasures back, but since we know that he didn’t collect them but used them to help poor people and villagers, the only inheritance he left was indeed Black Pearl. They don’t even know what it is, but they want it, because there are stories of Choi being powerful thanks to it” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Actually, that was because also Choi was an oracle” Jondae added and everyone’s stare was on him.  
“What?” Baekhyun whispered and Jondae wanted to reply but there were footsteps approaching and Chanyeol made a gesture to hide and remain silent.  
“Lieutenant Lee, I think this is the end of the path” a voice said and Chanyeol estimated that from the footsteps there weren’t more than five people.  
“Perfect. We will wait for them here. According to King Park’s information, this is the right place” another voice commented and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
Baekhyun said that they didn’t know where the location of Black Pearl was.  
And they said they wanted to wait for Baekhyun and the others there, so they didn’t come there following Baekhyun’s route.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes for a second, thinking.  
Choi was an oracle.  
And he was part of Park Family.  
After his departure, Parks had to ask Byuns about predictions.  
So that meant that also Choi cohabitated with a deity or he was a normal oracle?  
What was the meaning of that place?  
Why would Choi build a sanctuary for both families, knowing that both hated him to bits?  
Was it for redemption?  
Or for what else?  
And then the answer was clear enough in his mind.  
He turned toward Baekhyun who looked perplexed at him.  
They couldn’t wait anymore.  
They had to get rid of those people staying there and wait for the night to come.  
He had to explain Baekhyun and the other what he understood.  
He gestured toward Jondae and Minseok that they couldn’t wait and that there were probably five of them.  
Minseok nodded, extracting his gun from behind his back and Jondae did the same.  
Baekhyun was perplexed but Chanyeol did the same.  
The surprise effect was perfect and they took of three of them with the first attack.  
There remained only an officer and another person who didn’t seem to be part of the Marine.  
“So there were someone already here!” the person shouted running away but Minseok shot at him.  
The officer didn’t say anything but was intrigued by Chanyeol.  
“Who are you?” he asked them and Jondae laughed shortly.  
“ByunBrigade at your service” he replied and the officer frowned.  
“Why would…” he started but Baekhyun stood up, walking outside their hideout.  
“Oh, so also captain Byun is here. You have a new entry?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Only a loan. He has his own crew outside here” he replied shrugging his shoulders and the officer snorted.  
“I know oh so well about it. You took captain Kim’s crew, right?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned.  
“What do you mean…?” he asked but the officer laughed.  
“Last year, didn’t you have a new entry too?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
It was a silent man but very gifted with sails.  
“It was from Park Family. King Park sent him” he stated and Baekhyun stepped on.  
“I was so damn right then” he whispered, stare hard on the stranger, and the officer laughed again.  
“You thought you could hid him forever? He’s not a small kid anymore and you are not wise as you were” he commented and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You know nothing about him, let alone of me” he replied and the officer snorted shortly.  
“Sure enough, Baekhyun, lord of Byuns and oracle of Njord. You were known to be so efficient and gifted in your work. You were a marvelous oracle and your premonitions valued more than gold and the most precious gems in the known world. And then, this,” he said gesturing toward Chanyeol, “this, happened”.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Enough. The choice I made were my own” he added but the officer was already shaking his head.  
“They were never yours since you are here exactly where Njord and Choi wanted you to be” he stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Baekhyun, don’t listen to him. I know why Choi wanted you here and he wasn’t at all in agree with Njord” Chanyeol whispered, attiring Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.  
“Do you plan to listen to your sacrifice, Byun? Because for whatever other reason would you keep him alive until now?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t give a fuck of what you think or don’t. I won’t sacrifice Chanyeol’s life, not in this life not in the next ones” he commented and the officer shook his head.  
“That’s a pity because you can’t have the Pearl like that. It means I will take it!” he exclaimed pulling out a gun but even before he could think of fire, both Minseok and Jondae shot him.  
Baekhyun exhaled deeply and Chanyeol was immediately near him, stare worried and concern clearly showing in his eyes.  
“Baekhyun, listen” he started, eyes briefly shifting to the sky outside, night quickly approaching, and then immediately shifting back to Baekhyun’s face.  
“Choi was an oracle as you are. He also inhabited with a deity and… come on, there’s only one thing recurring in his hints” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed even if once again his eyes were starting to change color.  
“It was love, Baekhyun. Choi knew you and wanted to be sure that you wouldn’t face his same fate, haunted by voices and visions for all your life” he added, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and earning a perplexed stare from him.  
“You are the Black Pearl” he concluded and in that exact moment Baekhyun’s eyes completely went green.  
“You keep messing with this Park boy and I’m getting kind of impatient” the voice said and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I won’t let you sacrifice Baekhyun’s life. And I won’t die either. You won’t have it your way” he replied but the deity laughed.  
“Sure, Park boy. Now walk with me” he stated and made Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s arm and pulling him toward the altar.  
There was strength in Baekhyun’s grip, more than Chanyeol expected and he couldn’t resist it.  
“Your friends will wait for you down there” he added, making appear a wall of light from nowhere.  
Chanyeol tried to pull away from the grip but without any use.  
“How did you figure out that Baekhyun here is the Black Pearl?” he asked Chanyeol and he shook his head.  
“A lucky guess? Choi was fond of life and people and was somehow enlightened. Nothing could lead at something so atrocious as a sacrifice. And the hint at the oracle’s hands? Clearly his and Baekhyun’s” he stated and the voice laughed.  
“You are quite nice for being a human” he replied but Chanyeol shook his head.  
They were almost there and he wanted to know why.  
“And you? Why did you push Baekhyun in arriving here? What do you want from him?” he asked and the voice laughed again.  
“With Choi I failed. I want to totally take over him, but he was too righteous and too wise in using his powers. Baekhyun instead is willing to give up a lot just for knowledge and for the safety of the people he loves” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to comment but the voice added.  
“And he was so easy to convince him, especially when I granted that it wasn’t necessary for him to sacrifice your life. He is so willing to give up his instead of yours. Poor boy. He doesn’t know that I need his body and not yours” he stated and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You know nothing. Of Baekhyun, of me or neither of Choi. You don’t know anything about human heart” he added but they were in front of the altar and the moonlight was shining on them.  
On the altar there was a long silver and green knife.  
“I don’t care, Park boy, at last I have my victory” he concluded taking the knife.  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and for a mere instant he was awestruck.  
Under the moonlight, his hair seemed to sparkle even more purple with silver reflections and his green eyes were a huge contrast with his fair skin which seemed to be made of pearl.  
“This is what you think” Chanyeol whispered before stopping the blade with his own hand, feeling the knife cutting his palm.  
“Baekhyun won’t ever let you take control over him” he whispered, softly kissing Baekhyun again and in the fraction of second in which Baekhyun was again himself, Chanyeol threw both himself and Baekhyun into the water.  
The water was death cold but he never let go Baekhyun’s hand, nor the knife that he still hold tightly.  
It didn’t seem so deep when he jumped off the spurt.  
And neither so cold.  
Did he make the wrong choice?  
It was cold and he felt like he hadn’t any more strength left in all his body.

  
When he opened his eyes, he was laying on a beach so white and bright that it was blinding him.  
He could hear the sound of the waves but there weren’t any.  
Beside him, there was Baekhyun sitting and staring beyond the horizon.  
“At the end you did what you wanted to” he stated and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“There was no other choice. I don’t want to lose you, Baekhyun” he replied and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You made us jump off a cliff, higher than expected in water deeper than expected and you say you didn’t want to lose me?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned.  
“I should have let you kill me?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s stare went to him.  
Green as malachite and emeralds.  
“You should have” he replied and Chanyeol let out a small laugh.  
“Never. I can’t leave you take over Baekhyun” he commented and suddenly at his other side another Baekhyun appeared.  
“What if I wanted to?” he asked Chanyeol but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Baekhyun would never want it. He wants to get rid of the voices in his head…” he started but the other Baekhyun shook his head.  
“What is Baekhyun without his oracle power? Without his vision and prophecies?” he asked and Chanyeol huffed in exasperation.  
“Baekhyun, are you really thinking this? Come here and tell it to my face! Because there’s something too that I want to tell you! You are more than your sphere, your predictions and your powers. Your family love you because you are Baekhyun not for your powers. Jondae is your friend since forever because he loves you, not because you have this clairvoyance. And I love you because you are you with your annoying and cute antics!” he shouted and both Baekhyuns near him vanished.  
“How could you know that he was the Black Pearl, Park boy? Time to an honest reply” a voice asked him but it didn’t seem the same of the deity living in Baekhyun’s head.  
“His sphere. Choi spoke of flower hiding in the darkness and when Jondae told me that he was an oracle and I had the confirmation that he was a Park, then everything was clearer. Choi knew Baekhyun, even if I don’t know why or how, but knew that Baekhyun would have his same problems. Black Pearl doesn’t exist. It was only a way to make Baekhyun search for the truth of his powers and face them once and forever. To give him a choice. Take them and lose himself. Or being himself and lose them” he explained shortly.  
“It was the right choice including you in all these plans, Park boy. Now go, you can’t be here forever, this realm is not for humans” the voice concluded and Chanyeol passed out, feeling again as cold as before.

He woke up again on the black and silver sand, a sharp pain on his hand and still gripping onto Baekhyun’s hand.  
He sat up immediately coughing and trying to stead his breath just to call Baekhyun.  
“Baekhyun? Baekhyun?” he called him slightly pulling him and caressing his cheeks.  
He was breathing which was already a good sign.  
From afar Jondae and Minseok came running.  
“Yeol, everything’s fine?” Jondae asked him and when he saw that he was bleeding he asked Minseok to take care of it.  
He neared Baekhyun and checked immediately how he was and when he knew that he was breathing, he took a deep breath.  
“I think he’s fighting with something in his head” Chanyeol whispered gripping a little bit harder on Baekhyun’s hand in his.  
Minseok bandaged Chanyeol’s hand and then sat near Jondae watching at Baekhyun.  
It took almost an hour before Baekhyun could sit up, breath coming short and drenched in sweat.  
“Baekhyun!” all of them exclaimed and Baekhyun stared at them without properly seeing them.  
The green of his eyes shifted to the normal hazelnut and then again to an ebony black.  
“C-Chanyeol” he breathed and Chanyeol gripped harder on his hand.  
“I’m here. And you are here too, everything will be fine” he whispered, slightly stroking his back, trying to tranquilize him.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and stayed there for five minutes more before his stomach growled loudly.  
Chanyeol did his best to conceive a snort but Jondae and Minseok exploded in a laughter.  
“For heavens’ sake, Baek, you are always the same” he commented through his tears and Chanyeol huffed a laugh.  
He wanted to comment too but Baekhyun’s hair was gradually changing color too, becoming a brilliant black instead of his purplish color.  
“May I see your sphere?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed, searching the pocket for it.  
When he extracted it, it was all black instead of his usually transparent or clouded color.  
“You are the Black Pearl” Jondae whispered and Baekhyun’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol.  
“You said it also before. How did you know it?” he asked and Chanyeol explained him the same things that he said to those voices from before.  
Baekhyun was perplexed at first but then he understood and hummed in thought.  
“So it was really you that voice. I thought I was hallucinating” he commented and Chanyeol blushed shortly.  
“No one other than me” he concluded smiling softly toward him.  
He sat up, giving Baekhyun an hand to sat up too.  
“Do you want to go back then? I think we are done here?” he added, watching toward the spurt that was crumbling, making the altar disappear in the water too.  
They nodded shortly starting to head back.  
The road seemed longer than before but maybe because they were dead tired.  
When they were outside again, it was already daybreak and the world stared coloring up again in rose and yellow hues.  
“It’s so beautiful even if I’m so tired” Minseok commented and Jondae circled his shoulder with an arm.  
“Do you want to race until the inn?” he asked him and Minseok frowned deeply.  
“Are you joking?” he asked back but when he realized that Jondae was serious, he nodded laughing.  
“You won’t win” he concluded, starting to run toward the city and leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.  
Baekhyun was leaning on Chanyeol, limping a bit.  
They walked in silence until Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“What will it be of ByunBrigade now?” he asked Chanyeol who frowned deeply before shaking his head.  
“What do you mean? Do you plan to leave?” he asked back and Baekhyun sighed.  
“It’s not like I want to, but…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head again, stopping him immediately.  
“I’ve already told you. They love you because you are what you are, not because you had some sort of power. And your ability to read winds and tides it’s not fruit of you power, but from years in these seas” he commented and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Do you think I will be fine as well? They won’t go away?” Baekhyun asked again and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“They love you, Baekhyun. They won’t leave you” he replied again.  
Baekhyun stopped walking and stared at Chanyeol.  
“What about you?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled bitterly.  
They had to face reality at the end.  
Even if it was the last thing Chanyeol wanted to do.  
“Our route ended. I suppose I have to go? I won’t bother you anymore with my stupid question on your health or forcing you to leave the ship just to follow me around” he replied tone ironic but stare avoiding Baekhyun’s.  
He couldn’t stay there anymore.  
Not after all that happened.  
And not when he wasn’t sure of Baekhyun’s feelings toward him.  
Or better, he knew that Baekhyun loved him.  
But it was a fraternal love, the same love he could feel for a younger brother or someone part of his family.  
“So, you won’t stay?” Baekhyun asked him, voice uncertain and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on Baekhyun’s face.  
“Do you want me to stay?” he asked him back and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Yes” he finally said and Chanyeol wanted to ask him something, but Baekhyun stepped in his personal space, closing up the gap between them.  
“Yeah, I want you to stay with me. Now and forever” he added, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, eyes searching for his, looking for uncertainty or afterthought.  
When Chanyeol didn’t reply immediately, Baekhyun sighed again.  
“You are thinking idiocies again, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“Maybe?” he retorted shortly, hesitation clear in his voice.  
“It’s not a fraternal love, if this is what you are thinking about” he commented and Chanyeol’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
“How did you…?” he started asking but Baekhyun pressed a finger to his lips.  
“I learnt to read you as well in these months together, Chanyeol. And I know when you are overthinking about things. And I’m saying that I love you and I want you to stay with me not as friend or brother” he stated and Chanyeol blushed softly.  
Baekhyun was serious about building something between them.  
And even if there were a lot of perplexities and doubts, he wanted it too.  
So, Chanyeol simply nodded.  
“I want to stay with you too. Now and forever” he concluded, leaning down and placing a small peck on his cheeks.  
“Let’s speak about this better when we reach the inn, won’t we?” Baekhyun added, soft blush tinting his cheeks and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Are you feeling tired? It was a long night…” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun lean better on him and sustaining most of his weight.  
Baekhyun hummed in reply.  
“It was… tiring, yeah. And I thought I wouldn’t make it out alive. Or at least, not as me” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“I feared it too. Your stupid deity was so sure about it that for a moment I doubt it. Because you would feel useless without your power” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun sighed too, deeper than Chanyeol.  
“Exactly. I hope that there would be a chance to come back as me and still maintain my power. But there wasn’t” he commented, shaking his head.  
“The only thing I care about is that you are back” Chanyeol whispered him, hand stroking Baekhyun’s back and earning himself another sigh.  
“I came back mainly for you, Chanyeol. The idea of not settling things with you was too… Pressuring” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You would prefer any different? I’m sorry for pressuring you also in this…” he commented shortly and Baekhyun sighed deeply once again, shaking his head in exasperation.  
“I wonder when you will stop underestimating me and my feelings for you, brat” he concluded stopping in front of the Inn.  
Chanyeol blushed softly.  
“It’s just that…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Would you help me upstairs?” he asked gently and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“As you command, captain” he replied, helping him reaching for his room.  
Once inside, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun near the bed and laid him down.  
His hands lingered longer than expected on Baekhyun’s shoulders before he could straighten up.  
Baekhyun took his hands and pull him again down, hovering on him.  
“B-Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked perplexed but Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“No worries kid, I’m too tired tonight. I just want you to stay” he whispered, caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks and smiling softly.  
Chanyeol smiled back, kissing his forehead.  
“Sure, come here” he murmured rolling on the side and opening his arms to Baekhyun.  
He stared at him perplexed before sighing and finally giving in, hugging him.  
“I’m sorry” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You don’t have to. It’s a pleasure having you here in my arms” he replied but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“Because of everything, not only for tonight” he commented but Chanyeol caressed his cheek, forcing him to look toward Chanyeol.  
“You saved my life, Baekhyun. And I will never be grateful enough. If this isn’t already too much, I also love you oh so much. You are so beautiful and perfect and…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed a whole hand on Chanyeol’s mouth, shutting him up.  
“Don’t. It’s embarrassing” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled, kissing softly Baekhyun’s fingers on his lips.  
“But it’s true” he added and Baekhyun blushed, hiding again his face in Chanyeol’s chest.  
“You make me feel soft, Chanyeol. And it’s something I’m not used to” he commented voice almost a whisper.  
“I won’t take away your fierce look while you order the other around, you know? And now that both your hair and eyes went black, you will look even fiercer” Chanyeol noted and immediately Baekhyun’s stare was on Chanyeol’s face.  
“Black? Both hair and eyes?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I think it’s because now you are hundred percent human?” he inquired briefly shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun nodded, humming in thought.  
“Why Jondae and Minseok didn’t say anything about it?” he asked again perplexed and Chanyeol sighed, pulling out a smile.  
“Because they will wait for you to face it and to finally talk about it?” he guessed and Baekhyun smiled softly too.  
“They are too good for me” he murmured and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Idiot. They love you” he continued and Baekhyun smiled again, this time wider.  
“They do, yes” he stated and Chanyeol caressed his cheek.  
“And I love you too” he whispered, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, hoping that this time he wouldn’t get slapped for it.  
Baekhyun sighed in the kiss, caressing Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him nearer, closing the small gap between them.  
It was slow and soft, so sweet that Chanyeol thought he could melt in it.  
Baekhyun hugged him closer, before shortly detaching from the kiss and snuggling his face in Chanyeol’s neck.  
“I love you, Chanyeol” he breathed and for a moment Chanyeol doubted even hearing those words.  
He hugged him tighter, inhaling the scent of salty water and breeze in Baekhyun’s hair.  
Maybe that was happiness scent?

  
He woke up the next morning feeling strangely aroused and with Baekhyun’s hands caressing his abs.  
“M-Morning?” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed, clearly still half asleep.  
“You are so toned, Chanyeol” he commented, fingers moving on his chest and making him blush.  
“I suppose it’s normal, with our lives…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“This is more than normal. You are so…” he interrupted but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Don’t. Please, consider my feeling in all of this. It’s already difficult like this” he interjected even if he wanted so much to touch Baekhyun in the same way he was touching him.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Are you afraid of something, boy?” he asked him, slightly pushing Chanyeol on his back and sitting on his laps.  
Chanyeol thought that he missed more than a heartbeat and maybe he was still sleeping?  
Baekhyun smirked at him, leaning down to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.  
“I passed the last month trying to not be too obvious on my feelings and interests, but since I know that your feelings are the same and all this thing of the Pearl is over, does this bother you?” he asked him and Chanyeol never shook his head so quickly in his life.  
“I dreamt of this a lot of nights, Baekhyun. Being able to touch you and to have you here is…” he started caressing Baekhyun’s sides but in that moment someone knocked on the door.  
Baekhyun inhaled shortly before replying a brief “who’s there?” at the door.  
“Baek, Soo and the others wanted to sail today, just to next city. How are you feeling? Should I tell them to wait?” Jondae asked and Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s forehead.  
“Should we?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You have things to tell them. Maybe it’s the right occasion?” he suggested and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Captain?” Jondae called him from outside and Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips quickly before sitting up.  
“Yeah, yeah, a second. Let me wash my face and I’ll come down. Meet us at the dock” he replied shortly shaking his head.  
There was an instant of silence and then Jondae echoed: “Us?”.  
Baekhyun blushed immediately.  
“I wanted to say…” he started but Jondae laughed.  
“Don’t give me this crap, Baek. Yeol is not in his room. I’ll wait for both of you downstairs. Don’t take too long” he concluded walking away.  
Baekhyun shoot a glance to Chanyeol that laughed soundly.  
“It’s your family” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Hopefully will become also yours?” he asked, washing his face before changing his shirt.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider.  
“Would it be possible?” he asked briefly and Baekhyun stared at him before nodding.  
“I’m the captain after all, if they won’t chase me away” he replied and Chanyeol forced a smile, shaking his head.  
“I need to talk with my men, though. Surely there is someone who is, not only willing but also worthy to become captain after me” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Would it be fine for you to resign as a captain just to come here as…” he started but Chanyeol sat up, kissing him shortly.  
“I can be whatever you want, wherever you want. I just want to stay with you” he commented and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“So cheesy” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Maybe” he murmured and even before Baekhyun could enquire any further on the sigh or Chanyeol’s tone, he immediately added: “I’ll go change and prepare my things. See you outside”.  
Something was plaguing Chanyeol.  
He didn’t doubt Baekhyun’s feelings, but maybe Chanyeol himself was being too hasty with his feelings and the display of them.  
Even if he couldn’t quite understand Baekhyun’s behavior.  
Would it be better to go away for a while?  
However, the only idea of leaving was unbearable.  
Especially knowing how Baekhyun was unsure on him being completely human again.  
How could he understand better what was going on?  
He briefly washed himself and picked up his own things before leaving the room.  
Exiting in the street outside the Inn, he found Jondae waiting for them alone.  
“Yeol, you look tired” he greeted him and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“Maybe yesterday things? And this kind of hurt too” he replied showing him his hand.  
Jondae shook his head.  
“You were pretty brave yesterday” he added and Chanyeol hummed in reply.  
“Not at all. I just did what everybody else would do” he replied but Jondae was already shaking his head again.  
“You are saying that everybody else loves Baek as you do?” he asked immediately and Chanyeol frowned deeply.  
“What do you mean?” he asked back and Jondae smirked.  
“You are in love with Baek, right?” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider.  
“I…” he started but then shook his head.  
It wouldn’t bring any good thing lying in that moment.  
“Yeah, I love him” he replied and Jondae smiled fondly.  
“I know. So don’t underestimate you feelings for him” he commented and Chanyeol sighed, as he sighed few moments before in Baekhyun’s room.  
“I… don’t know?” he whispered making Jondae frown.  
“You don’t know… what?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Baekhyun is so perfect and beautiful. Why should he even be interested in someone like me?” he started and Jondae huffed.  
“Maybe because you are his childhood friend?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned.  
“How do you even know?” he commented but Jondae shrugged his shoulders.  
“I made my research. But let me tell you a thing, Yeol. Whatever you may decide, Baekhyun was in love with his childhood friend since I know him. I never thought it could be you until few days ago, before we came to Mire. But he has always been in love with you. I don’t know specifically why, but he does” he explained and Chanyeol sighed.  
“And I mean both romantically and physically. Baekhyun is very fond of you, Yeol” he concluded and Chanyeol wanted to ask him how he was so sure about it, but Baekhyun appeared, hair damp and messy.  
“What the hell? I can’t even take away my stare from you for a second…” Chanyeol started searching his bag for something with which he could dry Baekhyun’s hair.  
“I was still sticky from yesterday salty water. I had to wash a bit…” Baekhyun complained and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Sure, sure. Now let me dry it for you…” he started and when he realized Jondae’s perplexed stare on him, he immediately added: “You are not so young anymore. You have to take care of yourself”.  
Baekhyun glared at him.  
“Ya, how could you! I’m not old” he replied walking away toward the docks and Chanyeol smiled softly, picking up both his things and Baekhyun’s.  
“Thank you for being Baekhyun’s friend” he added toward Jondae who was astonished before smiling shortly.  
“He can’t be left alone” he concluded walking toward the docks too.

On the ship Baekhyun gathered everyone before sailing.  
Their stares were perplexed especially in seeing Baekhyun so different.  
“Guys, long story short, something happened and I’ve lost part of my ability to read winds and tides as I did before” he stated and Sehun and Yixing frowned.  
“Is it something threatening you? Will it get worse?” Sehun asked immediately but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No, it was just that. Nothing more” he replied and Sehun seemed to be relieved.  
“This means…” he started again but Kyungsoo ended the sentence for him.  
“Nothing. You are still our captain and we will still follow you, if this is where you want to get” he interrupted him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“Well, yes… I just wanted to tell you that I won’t be a cool captain as before” he added but Kyungsoo shook his head.  
“You never were cool to start with” he commented and Baekhyun frowned deeply.  
“You complain about everything” Kyungsoo started saying, followed immediately by the other.  
“You eat more than everyone else on this ship”.  
“You always try to escape your choirs”.  
“Let alone the idea of tidy up that mess of room you have”.  
“And you drink only tea or rum. Nothing in between”.  
“You make strange noise before falling asleep”.  
Baekhyun blushed at all the comments, shaking his head.  
“Guys, you know what? I wanted to be gentle with you but…” he started again but Sehun shook his head.  
“You are just getting older, captain. And it’s fine if sometimes you won’t be as precise as before” he commented, making Baekhyun shook his head.  
“And I thought that you loved me” he commented sadly, earning himself a pat on the shoulder for both Chanyeol and Jondae.  
“But we love you” they concluded before forming a group hug and pressing Baekhyun in the center of it.

  
That evening, after they had dinner together, Chanyeol went to Baekhyun’s room and softly knocked on the door.  
Baekhyun was leaning on his desk, sipping a cup of tea and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.  
“It seems that it went pretty well” he observed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
Chanyeol walked almost until the desk before stopping and moving his hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“You are lucky in having a family that love you so much” he commented and Baekhyun nodded, caressing the back of Chanyeol’s hand.  
“I’m lucky and that’s it. Even to have you by my side…” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning at the contact with Chanyeol’s hand.  
“I won’t leave you, ever” he murmured and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
When he opened his eyes again, searching for Chanyeol’s, his stare was sad.  
Chanyeol wanted to ask him what was the matter but Baekhyun started speaking by himself.  
“I could never imagine that I would met you again, and that you took pirate’s way too. Nothing of this was clear in my visions” he started saying and Chanyeol nodded, hands moving to squeeze Baekhyun’s.  
“I kept track of your deeds and adventures, trying to keep you as distant as possible from Park Dukedom, for now obvious reasons” he added, shaking softly his head.  
“And when I met you there that night, I had to ask you to come with me. Because somewhere inside me I knew that you were in danger and the only way I had to protect you, was asking you to sail with us” he continued.  
“It was unexpected” Chanyeol interjected and Baekhyun snorted.  
“As it was for me meeting you again. And seeing how handsome you became” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Come on, in your memories I was still a kid” he objected making Baekhyun laugh and caress his cheek gently.  
“For some things you still are” he retorted and Chanyeol groaned in frustration.  
“Do you want me to show you how much I’m still a kid?” he asked him gently pushing him against his desk and pining him there, hands stilling on his hips and lips moving to kiss Baekhyun’s neck.  
Baekhyun gasped at the sudden movement and his hands went to grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders.  
“Are you trying to seduce me?” Baekhyun asked him, voice soft and deeper than usual, taking a sensual note.  
Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.  
“Do I need to? I think you are already attracted to me, or am I mistaking?” he asked back, smirk gently appearing on his lips and making Baekhyun’s blush.  
Chanyeol started caressing his side, fingers finding their way under Baekhyun’s shirt.  
“You brat” Baekhyun whispered, conceiving a shiver but getting goosebumps on his skin.  
“Sure, sure. Just because I’m right?” he asked again, biting his neck and earning himself a low groan.  
Baekhyun licked his lips, pushing his hips toward Chanyeol’s making they erection brush together, making Chanyeol repress a moan.  
“You are still too young for these sentences, boy” he commented, moving his arms to circle Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.  
It started softly and gently, but then Baekhyun bit his lower lip, licking it and granting himself access to Chanyeol’s mouth.  
Chanyeol hummed, fingers starting to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt and caressing his abs and chest under it.  
“You are so beautiful” he whispered to Baekhyun who smiled at him softly.  
“Even now that I’m a mere human? And I don’t have my purplish hair anymore?” he asked jokingly and Chanyeol kissed him shortly before moving and kissing his ear, tongue playing with his earrings.  
“You are not a mere human, Baekhyun. You are my black pearl” he whispered, biting his earlobe and making Baekhyun moan softly.  
“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol started nibbling all the way down to Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones.  
“You are. So precious, beautiful, valuable and difficult to obtain” he added, continuing to kiss and bite his neck, while his fingers moved to his nipples, caressing them softly and making Baekhyun arch his back, closing even more the distance between him and Chanyeol.  
“Maybe you expected a lot of treasure when I invited you in this Black Pearl search” he whispered, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him closer to his neck.  
“I found my treasure, I’m more than happy like this” he replied before biting a little bit harder on Baekhyun’s neck and making him moan.  
“Chanyeol…” he breathed and Chanyeol hummed placing a long line of kisses down Baekhyun’s collarbones and chest until his nipples.  
He licked one, tentatively, waiting for Baekhyun’s reaction who arched his back, biting his lips, containing another groan.  
“You are so sensitive” he whispered, biting it softly and earning himself another moan, this time a bit more high-pitched.  
“And you are a tease” he replied, breath unsteady, before slowly pushing Chanyeol against his chair and making him sit.  
“I think you are not in the position to…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun was already sitting on his laps, kissing him senseless.  
His hands were immediately on Chanyeol’s neck and on the buttons of his shirt.  
“It was since the first time that we saw again that I wanted to do this. You are so attractive and so handsome…” he whispered at Chanyeol’s ears and he contained a groan, hands moving to caress Baekhyun’s sides.  
He pushed his hip against Baekhyun’s, making him moan softly.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” he murmured and Baekhyun offered him a small smile.  
“You are too kind” he commented but Chanyeol’s hands quickly made his own shirt disappear, moving to caress Baekhyun’s sensitive back.  
“Kind? I don’t think that me wanting to fuck you senseless is kind” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear making him shiver.  
“You are perfect” he stated and his fingers started moving toward his hipbones, slowly caressing him and admiring Baekhyun’s body.  
There were signs of battles on his skin, as in Chanyeol’s, but they felt almost aethereal since his skin was so clear, almost pearly.  
Chanyeol started kissing every single one of these signs, making Baekhyun pant shortly.  
“Will you cut the tease?” Baekhyun whispered, shortly pushing him down again and sitting up from his position.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed, but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Stay there. Sit still” he ordered him and Chanyeol frowned but obeyed   
Baekhyun kept on his shirt but took off all the other clothes, reveling all his glory.  
Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare, want darkening his stare.  
Baekhyun leant in reaching for something in the third drawer of his desk and Chanyeol really had to stop himself from walking over there and squeeze his buttocks.  
Or maybe slap it?  
“I can hear your dirty thoughts from here” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol, shifted his stare away, just enough to see him walking again where Chanyeol was sitting.  
“It’s not like I disliked it, you know?” he added and Chanyeol hummed caressing Baekhyun’s legs, fingers stopping at his hipbones, stare fixed on his erection.  
“May I touch you?” he asked softly but Baekhyun shook his head, hand pushing gently Chanyeol’s shoulder and making him lean again on the seatback.  
“I think you will enjoy this more” he whispered sitting newly on Chanyeol’s laps and showing him what he retrieved from the drawer.  
“It’s…” Chanyeol started, even if his words died on his lips at the idea.  
Massage oil was a rare item to find both in markets or in trades.  
And not only it was rare, it was also super expensive.  
“Oil, yes. I exchanged it for other relics once in Thao lands” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol’s eyes went from the bottle to Baekhyun and vice versa.  
“And you want to…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun leant in whispering in his ear.  
“Don’t act all innocent, now. I know that you know exactly how and why it’s used in these occasions?” he asked softly and Chanyeol suddenly felt the need to clear his throat because maybe he was too taken in that moment?  
Or maybe he simply forgot how to breath for a couple of seconds?  
“Don’t you want to see me opening myself up for you?” he asked again, voice soft almost a whisper, and Chanyeol felt like his cheeks could catch fire in every second.  
“May I then?” he finally asked and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but nod.  
Baekhyun smiled at him softly before pouring a bit of oil on his fingers that went to circle his entrance, slowly, without any hint of rush.  
Chanyeol stared at him, enthralled and in bliss.  
Baekhyun slowly started to insert the first finger, slowly testing the resistance and friction.  
Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s finger disappearing inside him and oil dripping along the profile of his hand.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” he whispered, fingers moving to caress his sides and making Baekhyun exhale a sigh.  
“You are. And you don’t know what you do to me, Chanyeol” he moaned inserting another digit inside himself and groaning at the intrusion.  
“What…?” Chanyeol asked but Baekhyun stared at him, eyes glassy with want.  
“I exchanged this oil for future purpose. I didn’t have anything in my mind, but since you came along with us, I couldn’t stop thinking at how you would…” he started saying and conceived another groan.  
“… Fill me up” he concluded, inserting another finger.  
Chanyeol felt all his blood rush to his erection, making him feel harder than he never was in his life.  
“Baekhyun” he whispered, fingers moving to tease his nipples and lips closing again on his collarbones, sucking and licking them.  
Baekhyun arched his back, sinking deeper on his fingers and starting to set a pace inside himself.  
“I want to feel you inside me” Baekhyun whispered softly, pace getting quicker and Chanyeol’s hand went to Baekhyun’s erection, slightly stroking it.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, in order to hide another moan, this time higher and almost desperate.  
“-Yeol, Chanyeol, don’t. I don’t want to come like this” he pleaded and Chanyeol obeyed squeezing his erection and collecting the precum formed on the tip with his fingers.  
He brought them up to his mouth and licked it away.  
“So how do you want to come?” he asked Baekhyun who sighed, pulling out his fingers from himself and not-so-gently pulled at Chanyeol’s trousers.  
Chanyeol complied immediately, freeing his erection.  
Baekhyun caressed it, making it twitch, asking for more attention.  
“Don’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stroked it few times, earning himself a low groan and a hard grip on his side.  
“Don’t” he whispered, caressing Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him down for a small kiss.  
“May I?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
At his words, Baekhyun practically bottomed out, taking all of Chanyeol in a single thrust.  
“Fuck” Chanyeol grunted, hands gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides, feeling hundreds different sensations and trying not to thrust deeper into Baekhyun, letting him the time to adjust.  
“Full” Baekhyun moaned, arching his back and steadying himself on Chanyeol, leaning on his shoulders.  
They panted for an instant and then Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, eyes glassy and full blown.  
“Can I move?” he asked Chanyeol that hummed.  
“Whenever you want” he replied shortly, caressing his side and Baekhyun nodded.  
He started moving on him, slowly at first, trying to get used to Chanyeol’s thickness.  
“You fill me up so well” Baekhyun whispered, finding his position and setting a quicker pace.  
Chanyeol sustained him, helping him and thrusting inside him.  
“You are perfect, Baekhyun” he murmured, slightly moving inside Baekhyun to find his soft spot.  
“Chanyeol” he whimpered, squeezing him tighter inside him and arching his back against Chanyeol.  
“You are so beautiful and so sensual” Chanyeol continued, feeling Baekhyun tightening around him.  
He suppressed another moan but could feel that there was too much stimulation and he would come sooner than expected.  
He moved his hand to Baekhyun’s erection and started stroking it, matching it with his thrust inside Baekhyun.  
A high-pitched moan left Baekhyun’s lips, red and full, his hair starting to stick on his forehead.  
“Yeol, please, more” he pleaded him and Chanyeol didn’t let him ask once again, moving quicker both inside him and on his erection.  
“Baekhyun, come with me” he whispered, feeling his release nearing impossibly faster.  
Baekhyun felt so good on him and Chanyeol just wanted to extend the sensation as longer as possible.  
“Chanyeol” he whimpered coming on Chanyeol’s fingers, eyes glassy and blissed out.  
Chanyeol stroked him until the last drop of his release, before gripping harder on both sides of Baekhyun and thrusting inside him, chasing his own release.  
Baekhyun yipped, fingers carding on Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Please, I want to feel you coming inside me” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol groaned lower, biting Baekhyun’s neck and finally releasing his own orgasm.  
Baekhyun moaned at the feeling and Chanyeol’s rest his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry” he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
Baekhyun stared at him confused.  
“You will have to change how to dress in the next days. I made a mess out of you” he whispered fingers tracing the line of red signs Chanyeol left on Baekhyun’s skin, especially on his neck.  
Baekhyun huffed a laugh.  
“I think that they know already. And I don’t think they will judge me for it” he commented and Chanyeol smiled shortly.  
“As you prefer. But I really made a mess” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I love this mess. I would do it every day of my life” he commented and Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Maybe if you give me a bit of time to recover?” he stated and Baekhyun let out a laugh.  
“Didn’t you say that you would show me that being a brat has its perks? I think that I’m still winning, despite my age” he commented making Chanyeol snort.  
“Don’t tease me so much. It’s just that you are so beautiful and so sexy…” he whispered, fingers caressing down his neck and chest, making him shiver.  
“Are you hinting to a replay?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“But this time following my leads” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Fine. The guys should already be asleep and Xing is up on the turret, so there won’t be any problem” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled at him softly.  
“I never know with you guys, actually” he commented and Baekhyun huffed, slowly sitting up and flinching at the friction.  
“Are you sure you can…?” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun slapped him on his shoulder.  
“Do you doubt your captain?” he asked him and Chanyeol laughed shortly.  
“I would never. He’s the inheritance of an old pirate who was known for his power and for his Black Pearl” he replied, shaking his head.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“I’m not…” he started but Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“I know. You are nobody else’s. You are my one and only black pearl” he concluded kissing him gently on his lips and feeling him smile in the kiss.


End file.
